


Unforgettable

by BudBrock



Series: Tale As Old As Time [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudBrock/pseuds/BudBrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it! he knew exactly what they should call her! "Koneko!" SMACK "We're not namin' her "kitten" Mikey!"<br/>Please review I'm tired of no feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the city that never sleeps. Even though appropriately named for the nightlife and busy streets, no one bothered to notice a hulking shadow pass silently over the rooftops, as graceful as the dancers in a theatre that he passed, and as powerful as the storm brewing ominously in the background. Thunder boomed overhead as it rolled through the heavens, like angry drums.

Slowing at the sound of a distressed cry the figure peered over the edge of the building, his brow furrowing at the sight before him. Perched and waiting to strike, the figure snarled as the group of tattooed boys, because he refused to call them men, cornered a young brunette. Fists shaking like leaves in his anger. He decided he had had enough of listening to their foul tongues spew grotesque, sexual, obscenities to the defenseless woman.

Dropping onto the two males in the rear, he noted with disgust the dragons they sported like ugly purple bruises snaking up their necks and arms. Melting into the shadows easily, watching for another opening, and striking faster then the human eye could see, had become second nature to him at such a young age he could easily do more without conscious thought.

When he disposed of the last three he turned to make a silent assessment of the trembling woman, years of experience told him it was best to be an invisible protector. Better to help from the background anonymously, than upfront and personally be rewarded with shrieks and cries of, "MONSTER" or "FREAK".

As the woman's head lifted her soft brown hair fell away, showing a rounded face, soft lips, and wide eyes. His heart began to pound unexpectedly as his gray blues saw lovely blue greens. Staying in the shadows, he remained deathly still as the woman looked around as if in search for something. Slowly getting to her feet, he watched as her coat fell open to reveal a light yellow shirt, and a long jean skirt. She reached for the shoe she most likely tripped out of when being cornered, and quickly put it back on as she continued her scrutinization of the darkness around her.

"I know you're still here!" The woman said suddenly."Or, at least I hope you still are..." The last part was nearly a whisper, hadn't he had sensitive ears he would've missed it.

"If you don't wanna come out it's okay, to each is own I guess. I really wanted to thank you properly though, so...if you're ever on the north side of town, drop a note addressed to Sue on the rooftop of building 2256 on East Drive. Wondering around at night must make you hungry." Almost as an afterthought she added. "And if you're wondering how I know about you, I've heard the stories on the news. I think it's really cool what you've done, so...if you need anything, let me know."

He watched, stunned as she nodded, like she was reassuring herself that she was okay before she made her way to the mouth of the alley. Before she stepped out however, she spoke one last time.

"If you are still here, and if you don't mind, not that you don't have anything better to do but...what I'm trying to say is." She took a deep breath. "I'm on my way to work and it's still five blocks away, could you, maybe, tail me? Please? If not just leave, but if yes just throw something from the alley."

He stood there, not knowing what to think. Here someone was wanting to thank him, a very pretty someone, and at the same time offering him the chance to stay secret. Lost slightly in his musings he forgot to throw something from the alley, she was about to step out when his voice startled her.

"I'll go." At that the woman whipped around and stared into the darkness. In doing so he caught a waft of her scent, fresh like, rain and lilies. He shook his head.

Instead of commenting, she simply nodded again and took a left out of the alley. He quickly jumped to the roof of the same direction, and followed her all five blocks to a well known sweet shop on the corner of third and fourth called Sueanne McCarthy's Sweats, treats, and tea.

Stationed upon a building across the street from the quaint little shop, he watched, bewitched, as the wind seemed to cause her long brown hair to flow in waves behind her, and as she stopped to fish out keys from her skirt pocket, the sun at half mast, cast a ray of morning light that bathed her in golden orange, and red light, which caused his breath to hitch precariously at the beautiful sight.

He was growing unsure of the rapidly developing heart and respiratory condition that has begun since being in the presence of this, delicate creature. Wait, what? The figure shook his head of the strange thoughts, but couldn't seem to shake the warmth the picture he previously witnessed placed in his heart, and it continued to spread and soon settled in the pit of his stomach.

Whatever it was, he chased it to the back of his mind as he made his way back home. Frowning slightly at the clouds' timing as they all let loose their heavy load upon the figure as he leapt, still as silent, graceful, and powerful as since earlier that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The lair door opened noiselessly as Leonardo crept just as silent to his room. Before his abrupt exit approximately ten hours prior he had participated in yet another trying differ between himself and immediate younger brother. Well, more like a competition to see who's lungs and, or vocal cords could last the longest under stress. He could never truly remember what all had exactly been said, when you've argued with Raph once, each brawl is too similar to tell apart from the others.

Either way, it had ended with himself having a greater need to blow off the extra steam. Raphael seemed to ignite it using his own flaring, and often out of control temper. Leonardo was surprised at first when Master Splinter had suggested he be the one to head up top. But trusting his sensei, he left without a word.

Closing his door silently, he noticed the clock by his bedside. Figuring he had at least a solid hour for meditation before he had other things he needed to do. Sitting in lotus as he was trained to since his Father first taught him to center himself.

Calming his breathing he reflected on how unbalanced his brothers had been recently, causing him to grimace at their behavior. They acted as if something crawled down their shell and died. Donnie hadn't come out of his lab for anything, not even coffee. He'll have to come out sooner or later for more though. He'd talk with him then.

Let's not forget Mikey, his youngest brother's behavior had seemed to shock him the most. It was almost as if his personal source of energy, and sunshine ran dry, depressing the usually boisterous turtle. Instead of pranking Raph, bugging Donnie, or telling him whatever was wrong to get it off his chest, and make him feel better. He just let whatever negative thoughts that triggered this sullen mood continuously drag him down further.

But what was more difficult than watching his baby brother's, bright eyes go dim, was dealing with Raphael's almost constant anger. He was out nearly every night except recently. He had been on his own self delusional 'war path' so long he had scared all lowlife into hiding, and they hadn't heard anything from the Foot, and only individual or small groups of purple dragons that he supposed had gotten impatient with their orders to lay low.

He himself felt off balanced more oft than naught. His focus would vanish when he needed it most, and would have to work twice as hard on his battle strategies during their once nightly, now monthly, patrols. He meditated more than anything now, but it still didn't seem to help, nor explain the feeling that he was missing something.

He used to internally boast in his success over his brothers about the ease with which he could enter the spiritual plane. Now, his thoughts took longer to chase down and get rid of, using up too much time and spiritual energy needed to help keep the peace in his clan. He was afraid he was starting to fight a losing war.

Straining to find something that could help him, his mind wandered involuntarily back to the bright eyed, beauty he had encountered earlier that morning. As he envisioned her as he last saw, an unexplained peace calmed his nerves. And when he remembered how her hair billowed in the wind, gently removing it from her face, his heart fluttered, and he felt tendrils of excitement curl in his abdomen.

His heart thundered as he realized his astral projection was in a meadow filled with flowers. He turned at the sound of a sweet and alluring voice, and wandered forward in search of the sirens call. The closer he came to the warm, flowing voice, oddly, the more at ease he felt.

"Bows and flows of angel hair, and ice cream castles in the air, and feathered canyons everywhere. I've looked at clouds that way.

But now they only block the sun, they rain and snow on everyone. So many things I would have done, but clouds got in my way.

I've looked at clouds from both sides now, from up and down and still somehow. It's clouds illusions I recall. I really don't know clouds, at all."

He searched further on, until he reached a lake shore and there he found her, sitting in the sand. She wore a yellow sundress, long gorgeous brown locks cascading down her back, nearly touching the sand. He hid in the closest tree to her, not wanting to scare nor disgust this lovely hime.*

"Tears and fears and feeling proud, to say I love you right out loud, dreams and schemes and circus crowds. I've looked at life that way.

But now old friends are acting strange, they shake their heads, they say "I've changed" But some things lost and some thing gained, in living everyday."

He enjoyed the lilting melody as it soothed his soul, and warmed him thoroughly.

"I've looked at life from both sides now, from win and lose and still somehow. It's life's illusions I recall, I really don't know life at aBEEEEEEP

"Huh..." Leo startled at the obnoxious noise blaring from his alarm clock. As he hit the off button he marveled at the peace he felt when thinking of the woman from earlier. Granted his thoughts of her took a turn he wasn't expecting.

He scoffed lightly at his internal and somewhat unwanted musings. Somewhere inside himself however, he could hear a voice calling him a liar, but shook the feeling and labeled the female and thoughts as distracting while he headed to the dojo for some much needed practice.

Donatello hung up after he finished, politely as he could, explaining to the elderly man that, "Yes, Your computer is supposed to do that." and "No, smacking it won't unjam anything nor help in receiving a 'signal'." He stretched his legs out and mentally groaned. This time of morning always tried his patience the most. It seemed all the old, old people enjoyed waking at the crack of dawn.

He put his headset down with a sigh and rubbed at his eyes, causing his glasses to momentarily rest against his forehead. Sigh. He needed more coffee, but he didn't want to leave neither his lab nor chair. There wasn't anything to fix, invent, or create, his job gave him headaches at times, and he and his brothers hadn't been to the surface lately, so no injuries needed tending to.

If he was downright honest, he'd say he was feeling utterly useless. But he wasn't, and was happily drowning in de-nile whilst contemplating whether or not restocking his coffee reserves was worth enduring the hurricane called Raph, and or his only little brothers gloomy aura.

Quickly deciding he needed his coffee Donnie took quiet, hesitant, steps out of his lab and towards the kitchen, noting the slight grunts from Leo in the dojo and Raph's obnoxious snores broadcasting his presence in his natural habitat of wrestling posters and weights. Not hearing anything from the living room area, Donnie counted himself lucky, as it meant Michelangelo was in his room.

Arriving at his destination he searched each cupboard and nearly whined when he realized he was completely out. Taking out his phone he quickly called April, unfortunately she wasn't available. Looks like he'll need to head up top himself, but not before doing some research.

Hastening back to his sanctum he quickly put in a search for coffee shops that sold large quantities of coffee at reasonable prices, is near by, and open at this hour. Looking through his findings he dismissed two immediately for their affiliations and dirty money, three for their location and another two that just didn't have good coffee, he used to drink it because it was cheap and caffeine, but after they met April she had given him a taste of the good stuff, and he didn't dare go back. That left him with two, Starbucks or a new local coffee house named Lil' Hawks. Starbucks was a tad too expensive so he clicked on the link for Lil' Hawks Coffee & Treats.

Browsing through the information given on the shop piqued his curiosity. Dressing in record time and he was off to see if it was as good as the reviews said. He knew it was nearing daylight, but due to the early hour he hoped there weren't too many people out, besides, they're always too busy to pay them any attention anyway.

Briskly traversing the numerous tunnels carved into the underbelly of the big apple, Donnie made the bulk of his trip underground. Popping up a few blocks from the shop he was glad when he realized he beat the morning throng of bustling humans running behind schedule. Peering through the front window of the homey little shop he saw only a few people inhabiting the place currently, and walked in.

As he opened the door a small bell chimed overhead alerting the worker that someone new had arrived.

"Welcome to Lil' Hawks. How may I help you?" The worker was a shaggy haired, college student. He seemed polite despite his baggy clothes and scraggly beard.

Approaching the counter he made sure to keep his head down and hands hidden.

"Yes; Do you sell your coffee in large amounts?" Nodding the young man replied.

"Yes, indeed we do. Wo.."

"NAG DONNIT!"

Donatello raised an eye-ridge at the interesting words chosen by the now irate female in the back.

"Pardon, my boss is still trying to get the old phone in the back to work. She's been messing with it for a while now."

"Why doesn't she just replace it?" The workers shoulders slumped.

"Can't afford it. And I don't mean the new phone. When my boss purchased the place she only fixed everything up, it was to expensive to buy everything new. So when she looked into fixing the phone, she ended up finding out that anybody in town able to fix it wasn't within the budget to do so, and replacing the phone would mean tearing out all the phone wires and re-attaching new ones, and she'd be paying for a new number as well."

"Not in the budget for that either?" The young man shook his head.

"She's got a book for dummies on electrical wiring right now, mostly just trying to see if she understands how it works."

Donnie grinned in amusement as he continued to hear colorful yet non-vulgar curses erupt from the back room. He decided to take pity on the poor woman and offer assistance.

"I'm pretty handy with electrical wiring and programming. Would she mind if I take a look at it?" The employee quickly shook his head.

"No, go right ahead. I'm sure she'd love some help. Wait here."

As he headed towards the back Donnie was unsure if what he had done was a good idea.

N'vea nearly let out another string of expletives as the plastic covering over the old rotary phone slammed back down on her fingers. She let out a frustrated breath, she was never going to figure this out! Not because she had trouble understanding, but because she didn't have the time nor patience to remember essentially useless knowledge for her life. Leave the details to the passionate geeks, that was fine with her, she just didn't like it.

"Miss Torin the man who just came says he's good with this stuff if you need help." N'vea sighed in relief as she quickly followed her only employee out front.

Standing there was a tall man wearing a dark hoodie, jeans and boots. The man's hood covered his whole face as if he didn't want to be seen, his posture indicating the same. N'vea looked him over.

He's hiding something, but that's probably just himself. His clothes and uncomfortable stance means he doesn't come out often, but when he does he doesn't like it. He's also not comfortable in those clothes. Whatever he's hiding from is no skin off my nose, might as well let him help.

Donnie held his breath as the woman he had heard earlier came around the corner. She had on a yellow top and long denim skirt. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue green color, like the tropical crystal blue and jade green waters warred over which would be the dominant presence of her irises. Beautiful creamy pink tinged cheeks, small but pouty mouth, and petite nose with a small sprinkle of freckles.

Donnie barely registered it when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh..Oh! My apologies. You were saying?"Thankful that the curvaceous female before could not see his face, Donnie followed her as she gestured for him to do so. Walking behind the counter and into the kitchen area Donnie's nose caught a whiff of something explicitly sweet cooking. He must have made a noise at the smell because the hime gave him a small smile over her shoulder. At that his heart stuttered. He'd have to take a look at that when he got home.

"Here it is. Think you can still help?" She pointed to the propped open wall hung rotary phone. Good lord he hadn't seen one of those in eons! Nodding to the hime he turned his back to her as to block her view of his hands as he began to work.

Not five minutes later and he was done.

"You know, I really appreciate the help. The names N'vea, by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake. Thinking on his feet he covered his hand with the handkerchief he used to wipe his hands on. Grasping her hand firmly he told her his name while trying not to churr at her scent. She smelled..heavenly.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Donatello." The way she said his name, like it was meant to be. With an Italian pronunciation.

"You as well, Miss N'vea." He quickly remembered to pocket his hand after she released it.

"How much do you charge?"

"Huh..Oh! N-nothing. Free of charge." Dang it! He stuttered.

"Well, how about some free coffee and homemade doughnuts then?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Please. It's the least I can do since you've fixed my dinosaur of a phone."

He doesn't know how, but he ended up getting four different types of coffee, three homemade doughnuts, and a croissant. In return he had given her his personal phone number, in case she needed help with the phone or any other electronics again. He had laughed when she referred their situation as a symbiotic relationship. He walked home feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo watched as his brainy brother strutted into the lai...wait, what?

Mikey did a double take as he watched Donnie stride happily past the living area, and back into his lab. Rubbing his eyes Mikey dismissed whatever it was that had obviously put a bounce in his brothers step. It was probably just some new thing he discovered, or invented, or..whatever. Mikey wasn't really in the mood. He hadn't been for the past week.

It all actually started about a month ago, when Raph made a comment about a show he had been watching.

FLASHBACK (Ripple effect)

"This is stupid." Mikey rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Shh, it's just getting good!" Raph snorted as the two characters on screen kept arguing.

"But Andrew! I do love you please! don't go..."

"He really should just leave leave, chick only wants 'im cause 'es filthy rich." Mikey stared at his brother. He knew Raph to be a pessimist, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"Nu-uh Raph, she does love him. Can't you see the tears in her eyes?"

"That don't mean nothin."

"How come?" Mikey tilted his head in question as Raph gestured to the actor on screen.

"He's plum ugly. No girl would go fer' that."

"He used to be good looking, he just has scars all over his face now. Besides dude, haven't you ever heard the term 'loves blind'?"

"Yea, but women aren't." At that the red masked turtle left the room.

Ever since then Mikey had been trying to make sense of what his brother was actually trying to say. After about a week he went out to get some answers.

Staking out a popular theatre and a few nice restaurants, Mikey watched as different couples flirted and laughed together. The males in suites or nice pants and polo. The females usually in pretty dresses. While watching them had caused a pang of foreign loneliness in his chest.

No longer able to watch them, as they held hands and the men sidled up to their women only to snatch tender kisses, Mikey turned tail and made his way home.

Laying that night, and many a night after that in his room, Mikey began to wonder, and dream what it would be like to have someone to hold. To nuzzle while they sat on the couch, eating popcorn and pizza while making fun of cheesy movies. To care of and fuss over, to caress and cherish as she held and nuzzled him in return, peppering his beak with kisses.

With these thoughts he realized what Raph had discovered a long time ago. There maybe a girl for every guy, but there weren't any girls for him nor any of his brothers. He suddenly understood, they all didn't even have what was most important.

A chance.

Hope didn't have time to find a place in his heart. Going through the motions since, to depressed to pull a proper joke. Besides, his brothers deserved a break from the harassment.

"Michelangelo!" Startling at the sound of his name Mikey jumped around to see his sensei standing behind the couch.

"Yes sensei?"

"Perhaps some fresh air would make you feel better, my son." Mikey was about to say he felt fine, but Master Splinter's stare kept him from doing so.

"Maybe you're right sensei. I'll go for a walk in the tunnels." Splinter nodded in approval.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

N'vea had fifteen minutes to finish ten more pizzas, if not, then she was going to be late. She took way too long getting ready.

Her morning had been a lot more hectic than usual since she had to start earlier than normal. Her whole schedule today had been set back two hours to allow for room to work on the pizzas and prep the different shops and restaurants she owned. Today was her charity event for Wounded Warriors, she and all her friends and their friends had chipped in and baked over a thousand goodies, breads, and she herself pizza's to raise money for Vets who were still waiting on VA benefits.

She didn't know how, but word had got out that she could sing. She had a sneaking suspicion that one of her friends volun-told her to the head of the foundation. Now she was expected to sing the star spangled banner, a Capella.

She hastily finished topping the last pizza as she remembered first thing that set her back that morning. Thank god one of the, what she liked to call from watching the news, guardian angels had saved her. They only thing she had seen when he'd taken out the thugs, was flashes of green.

Then her stupid phone back at the coffee shop wouldn't work. It was an absolute God send that Donatello showed up. For a man trying to hide, he was awfully sweet. She had dismissed him as harmful as soon as he acknowledged her, and she enjoyed talking with him immensely. She was surprised when he gave her his number.

Tossing aside her musings of the kind-hearted man, she quickly loaded the back of the delivery van in front of her pizzeria. She hightailed it the best she could two blocks west near Central Park, where everyone else, Lord willing, was already set up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelangelo trudged his way through the sewers as he cursed his complex imagination.

Every time he thought about what it would be like, having a special someone, he would close his eyes and imagine long, dark hair and bright eyes, a thick curvy figure, yet petite. She'd be able to cook better than him, compete and play video games with him. Action/Suspense movies would be one of her favorites, she'd help prank his brothers, and help him after Raph would catch him, smiling sweetly at his antics. Her laugh and singing, melodic.

He whirled around and punched a wall in frustration. He was about to start trudging home when a voice sounded over a PA system outside.

"WE WILL NOW HAVE THE SINGING OF THE NATIONAL ANTHEM." Curious he made his way toward a sewer grate and listened.

"THE ANTHEM WILL BE SUNG, A CAPELLA BY, N'VEA TORIN." As this was said the crowd cheered. She must be good, Mikey mused to himself as he waited for the lady outside to begin.

"Oh, say can you see by the dawns early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"

Mikey stood in awe of the command in that voice. The way it lilted, capturing his attention and curiosity.

He had to see this, N'vea.

Making his way to the closest alley he noticed that the event topside was taking place at the edge of central park. Meaning he wasn't going to get a very good view. Scaling the building, he was glad when he found the high railing around the edges, allowing him to peak over, hardly visible.

He watched as the lady known as N'vea made her way offstage. From what Mikey could see, she was wearing a orange knit shirt with a black skirt that stopped just below her knees, with black flats. Mikey waited patiently for a chance to get closer to her, it became late afternoon before her and her friends cleaned up and prepared to leave. Without a second thought, he tailed her as she dropped off her van at a place called Mama Joe's Classic Diner and Pizzeria.

He'd have to see if her pizza was any good.

Just as Mikey was about to watch her go home on foot, his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Mikey. Where are you?" The voice sounded deadly calm, and serious. Leo.

"Just out getting some air, like sensei told me."

"Michelangelo. That was over five hours ago, and you were, and still are, to be in the sewers. Not up top. We will discuss this when you get home."

Mikey knew there was no point in arguing now.

"I'll be there in a few."

"It's still broad daylight topside! What were you thinking Michelangelo!?" Mikey kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get in more trouble than he already was. Waiting for Leo to finish lecturing him was taking a toll on his nonexistent patience.

Mikey took his punishment quietly as Leo told him he would be doing the dishes the rest of this month and next. As soon as he was excused, Mikey ran to his room and dug around for his laptop. Quickly pulling from underneath a pizza box he booted it up and pulled up facebook.

He was the only one of his brothers with one for simple reasons, games. But now it came in handy. Logging in he went to the find and quickly typed in.

Search results for: Nevaeh Toren

Mikey went through the different pictures, dismissing each as he stared them in the face until one made him stop. Looking at her profile pic he saw a woman, with dark hair and light eyes.

Mikey looked through her pictures and information, excited over the fact that he found her. She was thick and curvy, standing at a whopping 5'3. According to her interests she likes comedies, action/suspense, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Halo, Call Of Duty, Mass Effect, cooking, art, Harley Davidson, all five Die Hard movies, as well as the Expendables, Tom and Jerry, Looney Toons.

Mikey enjoyed looking through the rest of her photos and marveled at her sense of humor. She was amazing.

Sometime after going through her pictures once more, he fell into a dream filled sleep. Of which a certain brunette was the main attraction.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo watched as his youngest brother made his way to his bedroom. He would normally restrict patrol as punishment, however with how little they go out anymore he couldn't exactly do that, so he settled for handing out more chores. He was surprised when Mikey hadn't said anything, and actually took his punishment. It only further reminded Leo that something was throwing, not just him, but his whole family off balance.

Leo made his way to the dojo to finish his katas. Once there he resumed his previously interrupted practise. As he went through each move calmly, his thoughts reflected the opposite. Inside he was confused and at war with himself, his confidence not what it used to be, and unsure of the course of action he should take. Sitting around and waiting certainly wasn't improving anything.

Finishing his last kata he sat in the middle of the dojo, hoping that this time he'll be able meditate. He had tried earlier that afternoon, but he was confused as to why he couldn't then, as well as he was able to that morning. It just didn't make sense, and his frustration grew so much so that he had another spat with Raph.

His brother still wasn't and probably wouldn't be home for a while. He just hoped he was okay. Sighing he resumed trying to meditate, and continued to fail miserably.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Raphael breathed a heavy sigh as he watched the red-gold light of the sun cast its final rays over the big apple, as if bidding it adieu until the morn.

His thoughts were a jumbled mess, and he wasn't happy about it. Getting to his feet he slowed his breathing to try and calm down. The attempt was futile as he remembered why he was here. Looking over the buildings edge, he waited.

Right on cue, he watched as she made her way home. A routine he's done for a month now, and one he'd gladly keep doing.

He leapt silently from his spot to another, easily keeping up with her sedate pace. Just like always, she was in no hurry to get home like the first time he spotted her. Ever since then he couldn't forget her, feeling the constant need to keep her safe he's watched over her personally every evening since.

Following from the roofs his eyes never strayed from her form, enjoying how her full hips swayed from side to side. He lick his lips when he saw her leap over something in her path, causing her plump ass to bounce.

He nearly missed the next building, making an obnoxious noise as he crashed into an antenna. He cursed at the piece of metal for getting in his way. Peeking over the ledge he quickly ducked back down when he noticed she was searching for whatever made the noise.

N'vea squinted as she scanned the buildings and alley. Feeling like she was being watched she decided it was better to hasten her steps and not look back, lest her worst fears come true.

She had lost count of how many times they had moved her, how many different names she's had, all the places she's been. She didn't want to have to move again, not after she had done so good here.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts she turned one last corner and made her way swiftly up the stairs in the rundown lobby, and into her studio apartment on the top floor.

Locking the door behind her, she couldn't hide her grin as her eyes landed on the pie she had made for her guardian. It was her specialty she called a sandy apple pie. It had a shortbread pecan cookie crust with an apple filling. She hoped he didn't have any nut allergies.

Swiftly picking it up off the counter she quickly made her way to the door that lead to the roof. Taking two steps at a time she tried to not let her hope rise, seeings how he probably won't come.

He watched her as she smiled and rushed over to where he assumed the kitchen was and came back with something in tow. That ever graceful smile warming him and filling him with trepidation at the same time. She seemed so angelic when the corners of her mouth lifted gently like that, reminding him who the beauty and who the beast truly was. Closing his eyes he imagined what it would be like, if she were to smile at him like that, like he wasn't a monster. This, intoxicating female.

She was a gentle creature, and he was violent.

She was kind and sweet, he was harsh and rude.

She was his angel, he, was an ugly creature that thrived in darkness.

He cursed to high heaven whoever came up with the saying opposites attract.

His eyes snapped opened as the faint smell of pecans and apples filled his nostrils. Drawing in the sweet aroma, he found it to be coming from the roof of his angel's apartment.

There on top of the building she looked as if she was waiting for someone. Curiosity peaked as he slowly climbed down the edge of the building he was on, and made his way up hers. Hiding in the shadow of the stairwell access. If she was up here to meet some guy he was gonna...

"I knew he wouldn't be here." Raph's train of thought halted when he heard the disappointed note in her tone. "Face it, even if he had wanted to he's probably too busy patrolling to stop by." Raph didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Pondering what she had said he subconsciously let out a churr as the wind blew her scent toward him.

N'vea nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep, gravely,...purr ?

Turning she noticed a large figure crouched in the shadow by the stairs. Wondering whether or not to approach the figure shrouded in darkness she spoke out.

"Hello? Who goes there?" N'vea stepped back a few feet as the now identified male swore like sailor.

"Sorry, ma'am. I mean you no harm." Hearing the dark, husky voice left her with butterflies.

'Quit it! Just because his voice sends shivers down your spine is no reason not to tread carefully!' "Who are you? Are you one of the guardians? The one who saved me this morning perhaps?" She jumped when she heard him growl, he was definitely not human.

Deciding to offer her pie as a peace offering she quickly explained why she made it. Leaving it on the ground not far from him, she made her way towards the stairs when his voice stopped her.

"Raphael." She turned back towards him. "My name is Raphael."

She smiled at him, giddy that she had gotten close to one and proved the rumors, that they weren't human, true.

"Well thank you then, for all your hard work. Goodnight Raphael."

Raph let out another rumbling churr when she closed the door. They way she said his name, the way she accented it like the Italian name it was.

He was afraid he had scared her when he had let it slip at first, and he nearly kicked himself when he growled when she mentioned being attacked. He's gonna need to start tailing her of a morning as well. But his heart soared when she turned back and seemed to look him in the eye, and she smiled.

Taking out his swiss army knife he had found scavenging when he was little, he pulled out the fork attachment. Taking a chunk out of the middle he popped the piece in his mouth and froze.

This was amazing, no, this was awesome! If these were the kind of rewards she was giving, then he'd just have to keep coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

It was evening as he watched her turn the light on, and take her coat off. The air was musty as he breathed it into his lungs. The setup was real nice, had an excellent view. His boss will be pleased.

It had taken them close to three years to find this bitch. It was good for them that the FBI let her sit here, unprotected. It was nearly the perfect opportunity to strike. Nothing to messy, maybe they could make it look like an accident.

Flipping open his phone he dialed a well known number.

"I trust you have good news."

"Indeed. Dame's all alone, feds left her."

"Excellent. Proceed as planned come two days time. I'll be arriving on the next flight."

Leonardo was surprised to hear a knock at his bedroom door.

Sighing quietly,"Come in."

As the door opened he was surprised to see master Splinter enter. Before any questions could leave his mouth, his sensei motioned for him to be silent. Master Splinter sat in front of his eldest son calmly before explaining his presence.

"I am simply curious Leonardo. How is your meditation coming along?"

"Just...fine, master. I'm simply a little distracted, is all."

"A little?" Leonardo tried not to blush at being caught, he doesn't even know why himself, that he bothers. Not a single one of his brothers have ever been able to pull the wool over their father's eyes, so to speak.

"Okay, a lot."

"I am well aware my son. Now tell me, what exactly is bothering you so."

Leo didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, unsure himself of said feelings. However, for his sensei he took a calming breath and began.

"I'm not sure exactly what's bothering me, or, at least the reason behind it. I just feel...empty, kinda. Like I'm missing something important, like...I can't, be...who you've trained me to be; not until I find, whatever it is, I'm looking for. If that makes any sense."

Master Splinter knew precisely what Leonardo, and each of his other sons seemed to be restless for. However, as much as he prayed for them, that it would be possible, it still saddened him to know, though not impossible, it is most definitely improbable.

"Perhaps, some extensive meditation on the subject will help my son." He was saddened more so when he watched his usual stoic's sons shoulder droop in near defeat.

"That's what I've tried to do for the last two days. If I could just go somewhere a little more peaceful, without all the tension the lair has gained. Maybe that could help."

Splinter stroked his beard in thought. "My son, I believe I have an assignment for you."

N'vea was just about ready for her next batch of treats for her guardian. One of her dad's personal favorites, one her great-grandmother used to make, snickerdoodles. Arranging the cookies just so on the plate so they all could cool properly, N'vea blushed remembering the last time she got to talk to her guardian. He really was a nice guy, a little crass and sarcastic, but at times so was she.

Covering the treats so they wouldn't get cold to quick she rushed up the steps to the roof to wait for Raphael.

Raph nearly jumped when the door flew open to reveal N'vea, his heart started to pound. She was wearing a long sleeved green tee with a grey tank top underneath with thermal long johns that showed of her ass beautifully. He had to keep himself from churring as he followed the seductive sway of her hips, as she made her way too the edge of the roof.

Not wanting to scare her to bad, he threw a pebble towards her feet, which caused her to turn abruptly. This was the third time he's met up with her, the third time she's smiled at his presence, but it still felt like the first.

"Glad you could make it." She held up what was in her hands. "I mad you some cookies." Stepping forward a few feet, she gently put the plate down and scooted it closer to where he was.

It was kinda cool how she picked up on the 'I don't want you to see me' vibes. He never moved from his spot, and she never asked to see him.

They talked for a while, about everything and nothing at the same time, until he noticed how tired she was getting. He quickly told her that he had to go. He thought it was adorable when she yawned and rubbed her eyes, wriggling her nose like a bunny.

"Night Nay."

"Goodnight Raphael."

Making sure she turned out all the lights and made it into her bedroom, Raph nodded in satisfaction before heading off to the cathedral downtown. It was were he stopped last time to enjoy the pie before returning the dish. This time he noted he wouldn't have to go back, she had given him a paper plate.

He savored the first couple before quickly stuffing the rest in his mouth. He swallowed before taking off for a quick patrol before turning in early tonight. His thoughts, like for the past month and especially these two days, were centered around N'vea. He had learned of her name last night, he thought it suited her.

He turned over the idea of letting her see him, and maybe asking her for an equivalent of a date. But he dismissed those thoughts immediately. He was smart enough to know that he was nowhere near good looking, he'd only lose her if he ever pulled a stunt like that.

His inner musings of the hopeless cause he registered himself for when he started following her all those days ago, caused his heart to cry out in anguish. To know that she would be disgusted or terrified if she ever saw him, to know that she could never love a monster like he knew he already had fallen for her.

Raph let out a cry as he sent his fist through the wall of an abandoned building. Staring at the damage in horror, he added one more thing to the list of reasons to never let her get close. He would rather die before letting anything ever hurt her, him included, accidentally or not.

Rubbing his sore knuckles, Raph made his way home, his angel's smile haunting him the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

Raph slammed his door shut. Leaving..he was just...walking out? Raph Jabbed at his punching bag hard as he made his way toward his bed. He couldn't believe Leo was just gonna up and leave.

He could still see the look of hurt and disappointment on his little brothers faces. Hell, he felt hurt to.

Raph hated showing it, but now he had proof of what he always knew to be true...he wasn't worth sticking around for. He thought Leo would'a stayed for the other two at least, but nooo.

Splinter Jr.'s gotta !&*%$! # %$ *&%$% *& #!# $ $#!# &%$!#  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo sighed heavily as the predicted BANG resounded through the lair. Turning to his remaining family, he silently begged them with his eyes not to respond like Raph. He knew they wouldn't like it, but he at least hoped they'd understand.

"You must hurry my son. The boat will leave at midnight, and you must be on it." Bowing to his father Leonardo quickly gave his little bros a hug.

"Tell the Ancient One hi for me."

"And let me know how Japan is."

Leo couldn't help a smile. "I will."

That was two days ago

Raph kept one eye on the time as he pummeled his bag. When 7:00 rolled around he slipped out to head to Nay's. 

He had been coming to visit her more often lately, their discussions helping him sleep. Her laugh was the sweetest lullaby he ever had. He used to go out with Casey, tearing up the town until he dropped from exhaustion just so he'd get a wink o' shuteye. Now, all he needed was the memory of her scent, and he'd sleep like a baby.

He knew he was early, but only by five minutes. He watched her contentedly as she prepared another plate of goodies for him. He was about to head over to his usual spot when he noticed her head snap toward the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N'vea was just letting her cupcakes cool when she heard someone knock on her door. Curious as to why someone would, she was hardly ever bothered at home, she stared for a second before answering.

Patting the pocket in her skirt, she made sure the knife her Grandpa got her was still there before opening the door a fraction of the way.

"Hello?" The sight that greeted her was a dark haired man in a police uniform, with startling blue eyes.

"Evenin' Ma'am. Miss Torin is it?"

"Yes."

"I'm lieutenant Norton with the NYPD. There was a disturbance at your coffee shop a couple hours ago."

"What exactly do you mean officer?" N'vea had a feeling something wasn't right. As soon as she was done with whatever the police wanted for, she was going to contact Grandy.

"Couple o' purple dragons broke in I'm afraid. Sorry to disturb yer' evenin' Ma'am, but I'm gonna need you to come with me to answer some questions about all you had in your store."

N'vea thinned her lips in thought before answering in what she called her Ambassadorial voice. "Of course, just let me get my coat and purse." Placation and professionalism was something she excelled at growing up as a pastor's daughter. Knowing how to simply, smile and wave, was something she learned early on. Her mother would of been proud of her poker face. 

Following the officer down the steps of her apartment, the uneasy feeling in her gut grew, telling her she needed to get in touch with Grandy soon. Just as her and officer Norton got to the curb in front of her building she noticed there wasn't a cop car in sight, and the street was eerily silent.

"Excuse me officer, but, where did you park the car?" Looking down the street a ways she was unaware as he pulled a syringe out of his jackey until she felt him grab her. She struggled as he pushed the plunger down containing an icy liquid. Before she passed out she was able to see the cruel grin spread across his face as he whispered sadistically in her ear.

"Night-y night, Bullock."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raph lost sight of her as she left with whoever it was at her door. He growled harshly under his breath. Taking a deep breath he decided to check who she was with. Leaping to her building, then climbing to the roof, he looked over the edge cautiously before snarling in rage.

There at the curb some punks playing dress up had thrown his angel carelessly into a van. Raph made his way down the side of the building as fast as he could, but he almost didn't make it.

He was barely able to attach himself to the back of the van before it peeled out. Crawling underneath the van as to not be seen, he decided to tread carefully with this. He didn't want something to happen to her that he could'a prevented.

The black unmarked van parked outside a warehouse near the wharf. He peek out from his hiding spot to see a limo across from them. The driver opened the door for his boss, and out stepped a broad shouldered man in a pinstriped suit. He had a classic 'mob' aura about him.

"Heya boss." Chicagians.

"Lefty, ya got the girl?"

"Right here boss."

"Good boy. Now, set up the room and be prepared to sedate her again. We fly her back, and bury her in Chicago. The wench is finally gonna feel what it's like to cross me."

"Right away sir." Raph had heard enough. They dared call her a...a...a. He didn't even wanna repeat it. With a growl he grabbed the guy closest to the van and pulled him under. Knocking him out and throwing him back scared the four other guys, causing them to step back. Good.

Raph crawled up the other side of the van to stay hidden. And as their eyes stayed glued to the undercarriage, he leaped on them from above. None of them had an inkling of a chance, Raph had seen red the instance he saw them take her. The only thing helping him keep it in was the thought of doing something careless that could hurt her.

As he threw the last thug aside he growled lowly as he watched their boss drive away, his anger dissipated though when his eyes landed on the van. Ignoring the fallen bodies he quickly made his way over to where his angel was caged.

Throwing the door open his heart clenched fearfully at the smell of her blood. Taking off the black hood they threw over her head, he check for injuries. Other than the hood they had tied her wrists together with barbed wire, causing them to bleed horribly. She needed help, and he couldn't leave her for fear someone else would come after her.

No. She was much safer with him. He could simply tell Donnie he found her like this and was closer to the lair than a hospital. He could return her home before she ever saw him, or his brothers. And if she questioned what happened, he'll just tell her the truth about how he tailed her.

Decision made, Raph cradled her gently before taking her home. He couldn't help but notice how nice it was to hold her, to feel her warmth against his plastron. To have her this close made his head swim, heart hammer, shell tighten. He shook the thoughts from his head as he lifted the sewer lid. She was hurt, and he had a job to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He had thought about heading out to see what the commotion was when Raph had come back. But his thoughts didn't let him ponder it much as they returned to his favorite picture of his koneko. It's a snapshot of her stretching, her shirt riding up to expose a creamy soft tummy that Mikey wanted to rub sooo bad. He wondered what it would be like, to rub his fingers across soft an tender flesh.

As the argument between the only other brothers of his in the house started to get louder, Mikey decided it was a good idea to roll out of bed and see what was going on. He had just tracked the noise to Don's room, when the smell of blood hit his nose.

Mikey stood still as a statue as his eyes landed on the object his brothers were yelling about.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Donnie couldn't believe Raph would do this! THis...this. this was unacceptable! If she saw them, all hope for them was lost. He had hoped to get to know her first, get a foot through the proverbial door. Let her know they weren't as they looked. And yet his hotheaded, irrational, over-emotional brother abso-freakin-lutely obliterated his chances!

Before Donnie could open his mouth to yell some more, a light moan from the cot beside him and Raph sent both a shiver of excitement, and fear down his spine.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N'vea cringed at the sound of loud voices, bringing her hands up to her eyes she began to rub the dreariness away. Moaning lightly she noticed their were bandages on her wrists and it was quiet in the room now. Daring to open her eyes she winced at the brightness that overwhelmed her.

Pushing herself into a sitting position she rubbed her eyes again, then blinked, and blinked, rubbed again, then tried blinking again. But nothing seemed to replace the image she saw before her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raph and his brothers waited with baited breath for the inevitable. But it never seemed to come. He watched as she hesitantly stood up from the cot, and stared straight into his eyes. Almost as if in a trance, she made her way slowly toward him. Her hand reached out as soon as she had gotten within reaching distance, and it hovered there.

Just inches from where his skin met his plastron, he noticed he was a good neck and head taller than her as he looked down into her blue green depths. She seemed to search his eyes, asking for permission to close the gap. He wasn't sure if confirming that she really was seeing them was a good idea, but his body answered for him and his shoulders relaxed. This caused him to lean the rest of the way into the touch.

As her warm fingers touched him he let out a heavy sigh. He nearly churred as she ghosted her fingers over the ridge of plastron on his chest. The look in her eyes suggesting that she was studying him, and the way he looked. Trailing her hand down his arm, she lifted it up, and placed her hand against his. She put her fingers together to imitate his own three fingered one.

Raph's breath caught as she smiled warmly at their joined hands. Then, without hesitation, she brought her head close to his plastron, and listen to his heart beat. At this point she must've seen Mikey in the doorway to the lab, because as soon as her eyes landed on him she was off inspecting him as well

Instead of the hand thing like she did with Raph, she cradled his face in her palms. Looking deeply into his eyes, she smiled even bigger. Her hands drifting lower to examine the skin on his shoulders, rubbing slightly. This earned her a churr from Mikey.

And the churr earned a giggle from N'vea. Raph had to hide his smile when she started scratching Mikey across his jaw line, causing him to churr louder and his eyes to droop. The churring didn't stop as she then began rubbing the knots from his neck, earning more noises, chirps, lower churrs, etc. And the noises in turn earned more smiles and giggles.

She must have found a special spot, because the next thing he knew Mikey was laying on the floor, a churring pile of goo.

Donnie watched in awe as his beautiful maiden put his brother to sleep. With just her hands! Donnie swallowed as her attention now landed on him. She approached him slowly as if she was trying not to frighten/anger/threaten/intimidate him. Once she was in front of him, she traced the frames of his glasses, and when she noticed his shell it caused her eyes to light up.

Keeping a hand on his shoulder she made her way behind him and closely examined his shell he could feel the ghost touches of her fingers all across the hard space, this caused far more arousal than he would have thought.

Of course these thoughts were interrupted the moment his father walked through the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N'vea was thrilled! These, turtles as she figured they were, were amazing. So humanoid, she marveled at the emotions she found in the depth of their gorgeous eyes. The first one she had looked at, though scarily off putting at first, had a tenderness about him that drew her in, and a blazing passion that ignited her own, more than she cared to admit.

And the one with the sweet baby blues, was no doubt a boundless source of energy with a heart of gold. The kindness, excitement, and overall love she could see in his expression was more than enough to melt her heart.

And the one with glasses, she knew those rich chocolate depths held a genius of a mind, and a gentle caring spirit she very much wanted to see.

Each turtle was breathtaking, the first hunky with rippling muscles, the second absolutely adorable with his cheeky grin. And the third was a handsome somewhat nerd, with a dimple in his chin and warm presence.

N'vea was about to ask them if they could talk, when someone answered her question for her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Master Splinter let out a calm breath as he slowly made his way to his third eldest' room. He was aware of the churring of his youngest as he opened the doors. What he did not expect was for Michelangelo to smell like a human female, curled up on the floor of his brothers laboratory.

Looking up he saw his second oldest had his gaze unerringly fixed upon the figure of said female that had been the likely cause of his youngest' current state. Which he could now presume would be Donatello's fate soon as well.

"Perhaps." He held back his amusement as everyone who wasn't occupying floor space jumped at his voice. "An explanation is in order."


	8. Chapter 8

Leonardo wrestled slightly with his breathing, finally gaining control over his puffing, he surveyed the courtyard to which this small man brought him. It looked as if it had seen better days. There were chunks of stone missing in some places and deposited in others.

Leo turned introspective of his trip as his 'guide' led him into the building. He hadn't expected to run into those two hulking creatures, and he certainly didn't expect to pick up this hitch hiker that called him kumquat. He also didn't foresee the ghosts, and the last thing he thought would ever happen, was to be farted on by a guy who looked like a chibi sumo. And no, it's not just 'air', thank you very much.

Currently being thoughtful, he also didn't expect to be attacked by a giant seemingly made of stone. Leonardo charged the beast, and ended up pushed, flown and landed flat on his shell in the corner of the room. He ignored the yells from the stubby man and watched as the creature made its way toward a half demolished statue.

The closer it got the more the statue glowed red. Leonardo shuddered unexpectedly in fear as the red mist seemed to corrupt and consume the delicate art. Somehow he knew instinctively that he couldn't and shouldn't let that beast anywhere near it.

Getting to his feet he sprung at the wretched thing and landed as many critical blows as he could, gradually forcing it back from the statue. Unbeknownst to Leo, as the red glow died down it was replaced with light blue.

Satisfied with the distance he put between the two, Leonardo dealt the final blow, happy that the creature was no more.

"Do you know why you were able to defeat the stone beast kumquat?" Leo raised his head and stared at who he now realised had been with him all along. The revelation stunning him momentarily. He shook the shock off.

"I.." He analyzed how the fight went down. " I was determined not to let near the statue. Though, I am confused at it's importance." He rose and sheathed his swords as the Ancient One hopped down from his place of observation, and toward the aforementioned object.

"Determined. Yes. It is important, because this object is a reflection of what is most important to you, your heart, your soul, and the balance to both. For some all they need is family, few discipline, others purpose. So I'll rephrase my question young one; Do you know why you were determined to protect this?"

Leonardo stared at demolished piece of stone still softly glowing blue. He couldn't fathom a single thing that could be more important than his family. He knew that it wasn't it, if it was his balance wouldn't have been thrown off. It had to be something he needed now that he was older, something that held just as much importance as his family. But what would ever matter as much as family?

As Leo kept trying to figure out what it was , his hand made it's way toward the statue. He had discipline and family, his purpose was to be a leader to his family. As his hand mad contact with the stone he had a flashback.

Brown hair billowed in the wind, blue green eyes searched the darkness for his form, and full hips swayed from side to side, beckoning him forward.

"Moons and Junes and ferris wheels, the dizzy dancing way you feel, as every fairy tale comes real. I've looked at love that way" It was the woman from his meditation, the one from that baleful morning! She was finishing her song.

"But now it's just another show, you leave them laughing when you go, and if you care don't let them know. Don't give yourself away. I've looked at love from both sides now from give and take and still somehow, It's loves illusions I recall, I really don't know love, at all."

As her last note petered out Leonardo came to a startling conclusion about his and his brothers problem.

Sure, caring for the city was important, and something they would always continue to do. But the city didn't always need saving, and could more often than not, take care of itself. Not to mention they weren't really necessary anyway, with the Justice Force still doing the heavy lifting, and Nobody cleaning the streets for them. Their time topside had become, obsolete. The only people they were really fighting was the Foot, not common street crime.

He already had discipline, but he knew that wasn't it. And separately, although not worth much without each other, he and his brothers were capable of surviving on their own if they wanted. They all preferred to stay together, but if each of his brothers go off to find what they need to stay in balance alone, there won't be much of a family left. Leo was confused on what to do, so many thoughts and epiphanies. 

"Come young one." Leo turned to follow the Ancient One out of the large foyer and into the smaller living spaces. "Sit. Have some tea."

Leonardo did as told, as realization after realization hit him. He and His brothers were in longing for something that was unobtainable. Leo stared into his glass, mood darkened from sullen thoughts.

"So tell me, Leonardo. What have you learned."

"Ever since before coming here I've felt as if- OW!" Leo rubbed his head from where the Ancient One hit him.

"Short version!"

"I am in need of a mate." The Ancient One nodded in understanding.

"It's more than just animals that pair up Leonardo. All creatures do, including humans. Everything has had a second half since the beginning of time. It is a sign of growing older, to be in need of a mate." The older male sat back, stroking his spindly beard in thought. "Something tells me your heart has already laid eyes on such a person. Tell me, is she pretty?"

Leo stared at the old master briefly before complying. "She's beautiful. Gorgeous even."

The Ancient One nodded with a big smile on his face. "Let me tell you a story then, about your Master's Master Yoshi, and his sweetheart Teng Shen..."


	9. Chapter 9

N'vea sat indian styled across from the rodent she now knew to be the three turtles' father, or Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. She sipped her tea calmly and listened to him explain how he and his sons came to be. The story was interesting to say the least.

As he finished his story, Splinter watched her as she fingered a necklace he hadn't noticed her wearing before. It seemed to be made of twine, with a little copper wire holding a turquoise turtle on the end. Splinter smiled lightly at the irony, taking in the female before him he sensed no ill intent. In fact the more he looked into the young lady's eyes, the more he found he liked her.

She was polite and gentle, with a kind heart and gentle spirit. He had a feeling she was just what his sons needed. But first, to pass a test.

"You see Miss Torin, if anyone were to find out about me or my sons, we would be in grave danger." She nodded.

"I completely understand, I promise not to tell a single soul. You have my word." She put her hand over her heart and bowed her head in respect.

Yes, Splinter liked her indeed. "Thank you young lady, perhaps you would like an escort home?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to get to hang out with your sons for a little bit longer. As long as that was okay with you, other than checking in with a friend I don't really have anywhere I need to be seeing how it's Sunday."

Outside the door two fists pumped in excitement while another was held up to a pair of lips in a hushing motion. They listened in as their father okayed it.

"That is more than alright by me, my sons could use more friends. If you do not mind me asking, do you know why such men were after you?"

"It's a rather long story. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"I believe we all have the time." At this their father's door slid open, and all three fell into a heap right in front of N'vea. They each pushed the others away from them, glad their faces were green, and scrambled not to look like idiots in front of the hime.

N'vea giggled at their antics causing Mikey to smile brighter and sit as close by her side as he could manage. The others, trying not to be as obvious as their youngest, opted to sit across from her instead. Donnie observing her from a distance, and Raph wanting to slap Mikey.

"Well ok then, where to start? Well obviously the beginning. You see it all started at christmas, I was down in Chicago shopping and visiting with a friend." As she regaled her tale of mobsters, bank robbing, agents undercover and bombs, each of the guys grew to like her that much more. She finished telling them how because they saw her face and got her name, she couldn't go home, she was stuck in witness protection.

"Yep, I was a regular Jane McClain. But, ever since then I've been bounced from place to place, this is the longest I've stayed so far."

"So," She turned and looked at the turtle head in her lap, Mikey somehow finagled his way there during the story. "Your name isn't N'vea?"

"No, N'vea Torin is actually Vulcan, loosely translated as the bearer/giver of the seed which is life." Mikey grinned up at her.

"No way, you're a trekkie? Awesome!" She smiled warmly at his antics. "So what is your name?"

At that her smile faded and her eyes glazed over as if seeing a ghost. Afraid he did something wrong Raph smacked Mikey, which in turn snapped N'vea out of her daze.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, I'm sorry." Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked as if she was about to cry. This put all three guys on edge.

"No no no, it's okay. We can give you a nickname then." Mikey sat up and spoke to her softly. Blinking, she shed a few tears before surprising Mikey with a hug.

"Thank you, all four of you. I'm sorry for the water works, you guys just remind a lot of home and my brothers."

Donnie spoke up for the first time. "How many brothers did you have?"

"I had three older brothers, and a little sister." She sniffed as more tears sprung to her eyes. "I haven't seen them for four years."

She let go of Mikey to face the rest of them, sighing heavily. "But there's nothing I can do about that now. What's done is done."

"We could call you sunshine." The now name to be determined woman looked up at Mikey with a smile. "Or how about trekkie?"

"Ugh, Mikey no. I can understand sunshine but not trekkie." She giggled as they debated.

"What about you Raph, any suggestions?" He stared at her a minute before he thought of anything to say.

"I don't see why we should name ya. Ya already got a name." She smiled.

"I think it's more or less just a way to address and introduce me by. Come on, surely you've got ideas."

Master Splinter watched amused as his sons began discussing possible nicknames for their new friend. Watching them interact now, he had a feeling that she was going to be around for awhile.

"Pumpkin? Sweetheart? Baby? Pooky? Sugar-OW!"

"Those are all endearments numb nuts, not nicknames."

"Besides Mikey," They listened as the woman's stomach gave a low grumble. " I think all you're accomplishing, is making our guest hungry."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about nimrod over dere', we got some leftover pizza if ya hungry."

Yes, he didn't think she'd be going anywhere anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Master Splinter smiled at the zealous sounds of recreation coming from the living area. After obtaining permission to stay and acquaint herself with his sons, and a little story telling on the side, his sons and the female had headed towards the kitchen to sate her hunger.

His face held amusement the last hour listening to them spout off names and converse, at one point the young lady had entranced even he, as she told his sons of stories from her home, though she purposefully kept certain details vague.

Their conversations leapt from various topics as the afternoon turned to evening, he came out only to remind his sons that she needed to be on her way home home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her stomach hurt from so much giggling. Michelangelo was wild and silly with a childish enthusiasm that rivaled most seven year olds, she should know with all the babysitting, she immensely enjoyed his company and could easily keep up with his banter.

"You're a hoot, ya know that?" She lazily slung an arm around Mikey's neck, causing the lighter colored turtle's cheeks to split into a wide grin.

Splinter smiled at the scene before speaking on the young female's behalf.

"I believe it is time for our new friend to head home, it is well after dark." The laughing ceased, though the smiles remained until he mentioned her taking leave.

"But master Splinter, we haven't come up with a name yet!" Michelangelo pouted at his father.

"It's ok guys, just call me N'vea."

Donnie shook his head. "As nice of a name as that is, we want to give you one that only we use as your friends. It's more personal that way."

"That's sweet Don but..." Raph cut her off. "Besides, that name don't suit ya. Ya need a betta one, like...Mika.

"Mika? Like the monkey from Littlest Pet Shop?" Mikey laughed at her exclamation while Donnie tried to fix the "offense".

"Nonononononono, not Mika, more like..um..Manami."

To be honest, the first thing that came to her mind was Miami when he said that, but seeing him nervous as if they'd insulted her, she didn't really want to make him feel worse. All these Japanese names were going over her head.

"No way, how 'bout koneko!" Raph immediately smacked him.

"We're not namin' her kitten! She ain't a pet!" She laughed outright at that one, Honestly, She thought, Mikey's almost willing to say anything to get a laugh.

"You are correct Raphael, but I believe, Naomi, would be a much more suitable name. Don't you all agree?"

She smiled warmly as each turtle nodded after thinking it over.

"Naomi is wonderful Mr. Splinter. Just like my favorite bible character's mother in law's name." That comment got her a lot of curious and confused looks. "So...you didn't suggest the name of a biblical character on purpose?"

"No young one, I did not. Naomi is a Japanese name meaning "Straight, Honest, Beautiful self"."

Her mouth formed a soundless 'oh'. "Well...in Hebrew, Naomi means "Pleasantness", soo...win/win. I guess."

"Yes, it is." He stroked his beard a few times in thought before addressing his sons. "Michelangelo, would you please escort our guest home safely please?"

The other two burst into a flurry of action, each trying to convince their father that they should be the one to escort her instead.

"Sensei, I can find out where she lives with a simple search and can have her in and out in... "

"Why Mikey? He could mess it up, Fearless ain't here, just let me take her..."

Splinter held one hand in front of his sons, as soon as it was quiet the now dubbed Naomi spoke up.

"Raph knows where I live, if that makes it easier." Raph fought the urge to squirm as both his brothers gave him a dirty look, while master Splinter held a knowing smirk.

"Very well, Raphael will escort you home."

Naomi, seeing that it was all settled, gave everyone a quick hug and kiss to the cheek goodbye. Being tired she was technically running on autopilot, telling them goodnight as if they were her own family, and in a way she felt they already were becoming one. As she left through the entrance of the lair, she was oblivious to the dazed turtles she left behind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Raph lifted the sewer lid, he hefted Naomi up and onto the pavement of the alley. He watched as she straightened her jacket cuffs, pulling them down passed pink tinged bandages. He stifled another growl as he smelled the dried blood, igniting unwanted memories.

"So, see you back at the apartment." Naomi went to turn out of the alley when Raph caught her arm.

"You nuts? It's dark out and we're in New York, you could get jumped. Here..." He quickly picked her up. "Hang on."

Naomi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his lower half the best she could as he leapt to grab the edge of the fire escape. Feeling her soft chest, shapely legs against his plastron and neck near his beak was wrecking havoc, her scent alone was driving him crazy and sending him into a high at the same time. Landing on the roof top he changed positions from reversed piggyback to bridal style. Thankful yet regretful at the change in position, his brain winning over his body.

Naomi was somewhat thankful he started carrying her instead, she was afraid that if he kept jumping like that she might lose her grip, her arms stayed around his neck though.

She didn't know if it was the adrenaline or if she just didn't notice before but, Raph smelled good, like really good like...the woods outside her grandparents home during the summer in Kentucky. Hot, humid, musky with a hint of...grease?.

She nestled her nose in the crook of his neck and sighed happily, he smelled like...home, and she missed it so much.

Raph couldn't help the grin when he noticed her sniffing him. He couldn't help the unusual pride that rose in his chest at that.

A few more minutes and they were at her apartment. When he went to tell her though, he noticed she was nearly asleep. He watched as she shivered at the chilling wind that blew across her exposed flesh, from where her shirt had ridden up.

Raph turned slightly to block the wind so she wouldn't get cold as he continued to gaze upon her cutely blushed face. Asleep like this, she really was an angel. His own Tenshi.

Gently brushing his lips across her forehead he sighed heavily mixed with a churr, before opening the access door and heading down to her apartment.

Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs, he barely registered hearing a 'click' before all went to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

After Naomi left it had taken Mikey and Don a minute, or two, before they realized she and Raph had gone.

Mikey watched as Donnie sighed happily before continuing to his lab. He himself touched his cheek lightly before heading to his room. Once there he threw himself onto his bed and settled down to think.

On one end he was mad at Raph for stealing away his chance to take Naomi home, but on the other side, considering what had happened tonight, was proof that they have a chance. Besides, he didn't blame Raph for not telling them about her in the first place, he wouldn't of told either. Tonight turned out nice though, really nice.

She didn't even scream! And when her fingers ghosted over his chin and neck, especially when they messaged the hard muscles, and when she scratched that spot under his chin, below his ear slit, sent lightning bolts of pleasure through his body, and causing warmth to pool in his gut. Thank goodness Splinter taught them extensive control.

Mikey sighed dreamily as he remembered the feel of her lips against his cheek, a warm, soft, reassuring pressure that left tingling sparks. With that he dozed off...only to be awakened by frantic yells.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Donnie sat down in his chair feeling refreshed and ready for anything as he pulled a search up for their new friend, still wanting to know where his shojo resided.

Of all the adventures they've had over the last three years, from discovering Shredder to mousers and April, Casey and Angel, the nano-bots, Garbageman, Leatherhead, discovering Alintas, finding the Utroms, traveling to and surviving wars on another planet with Prof. Honeycut, and to top it all off, dealing with a delusional triceraton soldier.

None of those instances, however, seemed close to getting his heart racing like it did when Naomi pressed her lips to his skin briefly making sweet contact. His heart fluttered at the memory, and something told him he wouldn't be able to get much work done like this.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raph raced back to the lair as fast as he could manage with an unconscious and bleeding Naomi in his arms. He was so stupid, he should have seen the explosion coming, should have turned to protect her, she was much too fragile to take the beating she had when she flew from his arms and landed awkwardly on the stairs.

Raph launched himself through the lair doors as soon as he got close enough.

"DONNIE!" As soon as the name left his lips he was in the lab setting her back down on the cot she had gotten up from not hours prier. Donatello asked question after question before noticing that Raph wasn't going to answer anytime soon, his eyes sorrow filled and fixed upon the pale, prone figure on the bed. He was more trouble than usual this time to kick out, but with a promise to take care of her he left walking passed Mikey, and leaving Donnie to examine his patient.

Michelangelo unfortunately knew that scent, and in the span of a day he'd come to despise it. The smell of his koneko's blood outside her body meant she was hurt, and that made his heart hurt. He quickly fled the area near the lab not wanting to interrupt as Donnie worked on whatever injuries Naomi had.

Sitting down next to Raph he was tempted to ask what happened, but decided to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't long before Splinter asked for him.

"I took her home like ya said, and when we got there, someone had rigged her whole apartment to explode. I wasn't able ta protect er', she flew outta my arms from the blast and landed on the stairs behind us. She was bleedin' pretty bad." Raph's voice got uncharacteristically soft at the end, and his eyes went glossy.

"That would explain the bruising." They all looked up as Donnie walked in.

"How is she my son?" Master Splinter's voice held parental concern as his eyes shone with stress and worry for the young lady.

"She has a few bruised ribs, but other than that nothing was broken. She has a cut on the right side of her head where she hit a step, that's where all the blood came from. Head injuries tend to bleed more, she, more than likely, has concussion though and that concerns me the most."

Mikey piped up, worried. "Why?"

Donnie took a breath before answering."A concussion is when the brain bounces, essentially, around to much in the cranium and bruises. When that happens, minor or not, it can be dangerous if said person falls asleep. When asleep the body focus' it's energy on healing, but with a concussion, it could send them into a coma."

"Is that bad?" Raph waited for Don to answer.

"It can be, because it's a guessing game on how long it'll take for the person to wake up"

As Donnie's words sank in they hit each brother hard, Naomi my not open her beautiful eyes again.


	12. Chapter 12

Splinter sighed as he watched his youngest sulk on the couch, game completely forgotten, and his second eldest alternating between pacing and punching the training dummy. Standing he suggested that Raphael and Michelangelo head back to Naomi's apartment to gather certain things she may need. 

Arriving they discovered that the police had already been in and out leaving anything they didn't consider evidence.

First thing they decided to do, was to grab a few garbage bags so they could carry her stuff back. Then they went through her kitchen cupboards and found some medicine bottles they also took, just in case. Mikey made sure to grab blankets and her clothes from the closet while Raph stood in front of her dresser.

He had already grabbed as many shirts and bottoms as he saw necessary, but contemplated whether or not they should send April out to get her new underwear so he didn't have to invade this certain privacy. Then again none of them knew her size, or if she liked a certain kind, or brand name or...

Shaking his head Raph thought it better to grab all the contents from each and simply stuff them into his bag without looking.

Mikey on the other hand gladly went through her dresses in her closet, picking out the ones he liked and thought she would look pretty in. After adding the fourth dress carefully to the bag he noticed something brightly colored in the back of the closet. Leaning in he quickly grabbed and examined it.

It was a plastic turtle! It had a yellow flat top shell, big black eyes and a happy smile. It was stubby but relatively big, it could easily be a foot long and half foot wide.

"Hey Raph! Check this out." He showed it to his brother, cheeky grin full force. " I found him in the closet, think we should bring 'em?"

"Sure, if ya got room." Mikey nodded excitedly, and before he and Raph took off he made sure to grab her pillows off her bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks again April, I wasn't sure what all was exactly needed." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before sinking lower in his seat.

"It's not a problem Don. From all you've told me about her she sounds like a sweet woman." April looked over toward where Naomi was now laying in a medical gown, seeing as the guys had no use for it, on the cot across the room.

"Still, thanks. It means a lot." At hearing the tone in his voice April took a closer look at Donnie, scrutinizing him for a minute as his gaze lingered on Naomi.

"You like her."

"What?" Donnie's head snapped toward April. "Well...I..(sigh) Is it that obvious?"

April laughed lightly. "Only when you stare at her like a lovesick puppy." She laughed again at the look on his face, but decided to drop the teasing at the sight of his embarrassment. "Do you know when Leo will be back?"

Donnie shook his head. "According to master Splinter, sending Leo to the Ancient One was a premature act. He told us he didn't expect to do it until much later. I can't imagine why he was sent or what their even doing."

"He'll be home soon though right?" Donnie nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need some help next week moving a few things in the shop."

"Consider it done." Mikey and Raph came at that moment and immediately set the bags from Nay's down in front of April and Donnie.

"Where do ya want these?" Raph gestured to the bags.

"In Leo's room, master Splinter suggested it since it's clean and none of us will have to move." They nodded and left with the stuff, Mikey tucking the plastic turtle with him.

"You go ahead and put her in the tub Donnie, I'll be in after I find what I need." Donnie nodded once watching April leave before gently lifting Naomi.

He was glad April was here to help, she really needed to be bathed. Naomi had been unconscious for a few days now, and it was hard enough having to put depends on her without looking. It would have been taboo if they were courting, and downright dishonorable because they weren't, if he had.

Donnie shook his head as he gently laid her in the tub. Donnie leaned over, making sure no one was looking, and put his beak in the crook of her neck inhaling the sweet aroma of fresh earth and lilacs. He knew this was her natural scent, the one her hormones gave off. Each human he'd ever encountered smelled different, April smelled like cinnamon, Casey like bell peppers. But hers was by far better than any he's smelled, he quickly committed it to memory before leaving her personal bubble.

Not a second later April stepped into the bathroom carrying a bag with an assortment of items. Setting them down she shooed him from the bathroom before locking the door and starting her task.

Donnie left the bathroom with a contented smile gracing his lips. His shojo was beautiful when she slept. Her eyelashes were long, and kissed her ever red tinted cheeks. He sighed, as beautiful as she was asleep he truly wished she would open those gorgeous tropical eyes of hers. Maybe when she's back in the lab he could tickle her nose so he could watch her wiggle it like a bunny again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
April made quick work of the gown Naomi was wearing, depositing it in the garbage. She made sure the bath was just above room temperature as not to freeze nor burn the tub's occupant.

She was just as careful to remove Naomi's bandages and clean her wounds gently with a washcloth. She washed and rinsed her hair thoroughly in the water, and drained the tub before gently drying her off. As she rubbed the large bath towel over her legs again she heard a faint grunt, not bothering to look up from her task April continued drying until she heard a raspy voice.

"W-who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"W-who are you?" Naomi watched as the redheaded woman's eyes bulged comically. Naomi had watched her dry her legs for a little bit, before contemplating her situation.

1\. She was being washed in a tub by a woman she didn't know.

2\. The last thing she remembered was pain.

3\. With the fog slowly lifting from her brain, and her lethargic limbs, she guessed she'd been unconscious for at least a day or two.

Which meant there really wasn't a reason to freak out, like the woman was doing, if said woman was helping her.

"I...I..uh...I mean. You're awake!" Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Sherlock. That didn't answer my question."

Her sarcastic remark seemed enough to knock April from her state of shock.

"April, April O'Neil." Naomi rolled the name over in her head before coming up with a reference.

"April, you mean the turtle's April?"

"Yes. Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt right now? Do you need anything?"

Naomi shook her head. "I feel a little numb and my limbs feel like dead weight. Other than that though, I feel fine. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course." April finished drying her off before wrapping her hair in a towel.

"What happened? I mean, I know there was an explosion, but how long have I been out? And where are we?"

April started rebandaging her light wounds while answering. "After your apartment exploded Raph brought you back to the lair. You have a few small cuts, nothing needing stitches, and have been here for a few days now. Here let me help you sit up." April gently lifted her by the armpits into a sitting position before pulling out clothing for her to wear.

It was a little difficult with her injured left arm, and stubborn legs, but after a few minutes she was snuggling in an oversized perry the platypus t-shirt and favorite grey sweat pants.

"Thanks April, sorry about being rude earlier."

"It's not a problem. Think you can stand? Here." She offered her arm and Naomi took it gratefully, climbing to her feet slowly she made sure she had balance before lifting a leg over the side of the tub. She heavily leaned on April as she was slowly taken back to the lab.

"Hey April, do you need me to carry her back?" Donnie asked as April helped Naomi sit back down on the cot. He hadn't looked up from his computer screen once since they came in.

"Nope, got it covered." She put her hand on his chair and turned it around.

"You're awake!" Donnie's exclamation was met with another eye roll, this time accompanied with a smile.

"Yes, I am." She gingerly ran a and through her now exposed and clean hair. "Can I borrow a phone? I really need to call somebody."

"Sure." Donnie searched his desk, slightly frantic in appearance, before handing her what looked like a phone with a shell on the back.

As she tried to figure out exactly how the device worked, Mikey came in.

"Hey Don, what do you want fo...YOU'RE AWAKE!" She nearly dropped the phone as she became surrounded by sea green arms. She nearly laughed at his excitement and found herself cuddling him easily, he was a lot more comfortable than she thought with the plastron and all. When she leaned in and hugged back she noticed the faint smell of something...sweet. Before she could sniff again she heard Raph say the same thing.

"You're awake!" Mikey let her go at the exclamation and she didn't hesitate, when he came close enough, to embrace Raph. He stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact, but quickly melted into it.

"Now." She said as she pulled away. "Donatello, could you show me how to use this? I'll give you a hug?" She held her arms out trying to get him to come forward, which he did. He turned his chair around so she could watch him, as he explained, over his shoulder. As he showed her how to work the controls she leaned against his back with her arms around his neck.

"Who ya callin'?" Mikey had made room for himself on the cot beside her and laid his head on her legs. She didn't mind him being close, in fact she rather liked it, it had been a long while since she had hung out like this with someone.

"Just my handler. After the ordeal I've been through, they're probably gonna move me again." She said the last part as an almost sigh. However what she said registered to all the turtles at once, and that caused tizzy.  
\-----------------------------------------Line Break------------------------------------------------------  
Micah Grandy sighed as he signed the last of his paperwork. His charge hadn't phoned in for some time now, and he was starting to get worried. As far as evidence suggested from both crime scenes they found, she had managed to escape from both predicaments.

All this meant was he had to move her again, and he knew she hated that. Getting that woman to move was like pulling teeth, or perhaps prying a muscle from a conch shell was more appropo.

Grandy checked his watch; he was about to head to lunch when there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." He called and watched as a desk worker leaned into his office.

"There's a secure line with a N'vea Torin on hold for you sir."

"I'll take it in here."

"Yes sir."

Picking up his phone he pressed the astrid for the secure line.

"Marshal Grandy."

"Grandy! Man, it's good to hear your voice."

"M! How ya holdin up kiddo? CSI said you were in a nasty situation."

"I'm a'ight considerin'." Grandy could tell she was tired, her slight southern accent was starting to show. "Listen, I found some friends I'm gonna be stayin' with for awhile, and YES I've already tried convincin' them otherwise."

"And who might these friends of yours be?"

"I, can't tell you who, but I can tell you that I'm more than safe here."

"M." He dropped all teasing hints from his tone. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I don't wanna move again, and you know how slow the official paperwork is. This is my safest option, and I promise to update you with a personal status at the end of every month."

Grandy sighed, the case they had was old, and both of them knew at this point it was never going to end up in court. The bureau was only moving her out of a promise to keep her safe. Thing was, she wasn't a priority anymore, so there was never a good enough reason to complete the work very quickly for an emergency move. As of late she had been falling through the cracks far too often for his taste. He hated to admit it, but if someone was willing to hide her, then it was their safest option.

"Alright M, I concede. But I want that monthly update." He warned, trying to be serious.

"Roger dodger Clem. I'll hear from you in a month, bye Micah."

"Later M."


	14. Chapter 14

Naomi was starting to get frustrated. Being waited on hand and foot sounds nice and appealing, but in reality it just means you're not allowed to do anything......and she means anything. She has yet to make it to the bathroom once in four days without being carried by any of the turtles.

Trips to the bathroom would have been fewer had her monthly red dot hadn't decided to show up. The first time she tried she didn't even make it past the sitting position before being scooped up by Mikey and asked where she wanted to go.

The second time she was pushed back down gently by Don, who had come to check up on her, and insisted that her sore muscles needed rest. The third time she was already annoyed, so when Raph had lifted her without a word and set her down in the bathroom, she was about ready to scream.

Everytime she reached for the remote, a glass of water, or generally anything out of reach, someone magically appeared beside her and grabbed it before she could so much as get close.

Mikey had become like a gopher while Raph stayed close, whether to make sure she stayed put or to be there when she needed something, she wasn't sure. He had been silent since he and his brother's had convinced her to stay.

And then there was Donnie. The four eyed turtle worked nearly non-stop in his lab and was currently drilling away. Besides the coffee breaks where he'd also check in on her, he was always in his lab.

She knew Mikey to be a jokester, and Donnie to be a techie. Raph was seemingly broody, but she knew someone was missing. The room she was staying in was completely furnished with personal belongings, a trekkie apparently if the bird of prey model she found in the closet was any indication. She wouldn't bring it up though, just in case it was a touchy subject.

The noise of Raph hitting his punching was starting to get to her, it didn't bother her like Donnie's drilling, but his squeaky chain was grating. As well as Mikey's incessant chatter about whether or not she was comfortable, or needed anything. She swears if he asks one more...

"You ok? You need anything? How bout I just..."

"No, I'm not okay." She turned and glared at MIkey's shocked face. "Can I just yell for a moment, because I am severely frustrated. You know why?"

Mikey blinked at her owlishly. "Because.......your hormones are rampaging? I think?"

Naomi kept from smiling at his unsure answer, and the way he ducked his head as if she was going to hit him.

"I'll admit, partly. But mostly because I can't do a freakin thing without one a y'all's help, when I really don't need it. My body is done resting, and I need to MOVE. I don't need anybody carrying me to the bathroom, I can do it myself."

She watched as Mikey shook his noggin rapidly. "Understood."

"RAPHAEL." The squeaking and rhythmic thuds stopped. "Oil that dang thing, you're gonna give me a headache. DONATELLO!" The drilling drew to a halt. "Put down whatever you're doing, and get your butt in here, you too Raph!"

She waited until each brother was by the couch watching her before attempting to stand. Each turtle tried to reach out and prevent her from doing so, but a firm glare stopped them in their tracks.

She stood and stretched her upper body for a good minute before heading to the kitchen. "I'll be making lunch, so deal with it."

The brothers glanced at one another before Raph went off to take care of the chain on his punching bag, and Mikey sat silently in the kitchen. Donnie looked at the clock and realised he'd need to start his shift soon.

Mikey watched as Naomi prepared a doz. eggs to boil.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I couldn't take much more of the codling."

Mikey just nodded when she turned to look at him. He could remember what April was like when she lived here. He hadn't even known why her hormones would suddenly go all whacko, he just learned to hide some days and always carry chocolate. It wasn't until she left that master Splinter explained why. Man, he sure was glad he was a dude, not so much on the turtle part though. The smell of blood still set him and his brothers on edge, but it was the constant drop and rise in hormones and sometimes pheromones that really made them uncomfortable.

Oddly enough, her's was a little better than April's, and wasn't harsh on their nostrils. The pheromones however, were a different story. Just last night he could smell her all the way from Leo's room. Whatever she had been dreaming about must've made her really happy. It made him happy too.  
\-------------------------------------------Line Break---------------------------------------  
Raph had gone back to his room to think, man a lot's happened. He went from dying hope to an actual chance for romance, with his tenshi no less. He could still remember what it felt like, when her fingers ghosted over his plastron. And when she gave him that glare, he couldn't help but think she looked cute when she was mad. Her bottom lip slightly stuck out, begging for attention. He had to admit though, she had gull to pull what she did, she must'a really been frustrated.

He felt a little guilty for that, and majorly so for ultimately putting her on that couch and in Don's lab to begin with. He had talked it over with his sensei already, and was trying to come to terms with the fact that he couldn't of done anything more. He brought her here, saving her the first time and the second. He just prayed he wouldn't have to do it again.

Raph plopped into his hammock, one leg hanging over the side as he swung lazily, mind elsewhere. He remained that why til Naomi called him down with a..."Lunch is done!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Somone asked which specific turtles these were, so I'll give a brief explanation.

Splinter was Hamato yoshi's pet, until he died.

The turtles were lab experiments like in the 2k14 movie, that's why in my mind they look it as well. They were apart of one of Bishop's experiments for super soldiers, not Sachs. So when one scientist finds out, he burns the place down. Instead of April, the scientist' son saved the turtles.

Then TCRI, blind man unwisely walks into the road, baby turtles fall down the drain. And VOILA! 2k14 turtles, 03 storyline.


	15. Chapter 15

Naomi finished preparing the macaroni casserole along with the eggs, before asking Mikey to help her set the table. Afterward she called Raph and Don to come in so they could eat.

Unbeknownst to her or the guys, this would become routine for them, sitting around the table together, enjoying everything that Naomi had prepared, sometimes inviting April and Casey when they were free.

As Donnie helped Raph clean off the table, each resident thanked Naomi rather vigorously for the meal.

"It was nothing, really. I figured this was the best way to repay you since I'm not paying rent."

"That is not necessary. However it is welcome." Naomi smiled widely at master Splinter, trying not to giggle. "But I'm surprised you found such a variety of food to cook with in our kitchen."

"Well, there wasn't originally. I took the liberty of asking April to grocery shop for me so I could restock your guys' kitchen." She stood, collecting the few leftover dishes, and went to the sink to start washing. "I also pulled some strings with a friend of mine, they'll be running my shops for me, so I'll have an income for the food for you guys. After all, Raph saved my life, twice. Not to mention you're letting me stay here. So I won't take no for an answer." She added the last part quickly, watching as each of the males tried to refute her help.

Master Splinter stroked his beard. "Very well. We are grateful for the help." He nodded once to her before departing for his room.

The rest of the day went smooth, Raph had fixed his squeaky chain and Don, Mikey, and Naomi were on the couch with a Star Trek marathon. Dinner had been leftovers, eaten on the couch to be able to continue to enjoy previously said entertainment.

It was about when 6:30 rolled around that she noticed something was up. She watched silently for a few minutes as the guys double checked their gear.

"Where ya goin?" She looked over Donnie's shoulder as he finished packing his duffel.

"Just to April's. She needs help moving a few things in her shop."

"Oh. Mind if I tag along?"

Donnie weighed the pros and cons of allowing Naomi out of the lair. But to be honest, it didn't matter what pros would come out of it, none of them actually wanted her to leave the lair at all. It was much safer down here, with master Splinter, for her than to let her back up top.

Before he could answer though Raph had gruffly told her no, him and Naomi already heatedly discussing the issue.

"Come on. I've gotta move, I'm not a chicken, I can't stay cooped up. Besides we're going under the cover of darkness, and I'll be with you." She pleaded, arms crossed and face in an angry, yet adorable pout.

Each brother stopped and stared at her, each trying to say no. But as soon as Raph went to say it again Naomi's eyes misted and her lip pooched even more.

'Dang', Raph thought, 'Girl shouldn't be that cute.' He tried averting his eyes, but the puppy dog pout was too much. Raph heaved a sigh.

"Fiiiine." Naomi jumped excitedly. "But you have to stay close at all times, or we take you back here immediately, understood?"

She saluted him, excited grin on her face. "Sir, yes sir." Raph grumbled, feeling a bit like Leo, as he made his way to the vehicle.

Donnie briefly contemplated how someone's emotions could change so fast, before bringing up the rear and starting the battle shell for their trip to April's.  
\-------------------------------------------------Line Break----------------------------------------------  
Naomi hopped out of the turtle's van and stretched her legs. She inhaled deeply and instantly regretted it. She doesn't know why she keeps forgetting how dirty the city air is, back home and in Cincinnati the air was always fresh and mostly clean depending on if anyone was burning or not.

Naomi rubbed her nose furiously before sneaking a peek at the name of the store. She gazed up at the pink banner that said 'Grand re-opening soon' and let out a soft laugh. If she had a hazard to guess, she'd say that April and the guys had been friends for a while.

Remembering her promise she quickly made her way to the side entrance that the guys took. Upon entering she found that April had put Donnie and Mike to good use already.

"Hey Naomi." She turned at her new name. "Could you help clean the floors?" April held a bowl with soapy water and a dish rag.

"Sure." Naomi wasted no time helping put the shop back together. After a half hour of mopping she was finally done. She sat back and watched April put the finishing touches on her wall hang ups, a few more swings of her hammer and she was done.

"I can't thank you guys enough, if it wasn't for you I might not have ever been able to reopen the shop."

"100 bucks for this thing!? It doesn't even have a monitor screen." Mikey complained as he set down a typewriter looking object. "And what's with the weird floppy disk?"

Naomi hid her snickers behind her hand as April rolled her eyes at Mikey.

Mikey pulled his hands back to see them covered in icky black ink. "Blah." As soon as he thought no one was looking, Mikey went to wipe his greasy hands on a white tuxedo jacket. Before his hands made contact Naomi smacked them away.

"Mikey! Go wash your hands. Don't make more work for April." She admonished.

"Sorry."

Naomi dodged in time thanks to hearing Raph's grunts, as he and Casey moved an old suit of armor.

"I'm telling you, it should go in the front of the store."

"Get yer head outta ya shell. It'll look way better in the back."

Naomi decided to ignore the to arguing in brooklynese and touch up on a few spots she thought she missed with her rag. She made her way over to the front where Don was fixing the electronic open sign.

She was halfway into her job when she heard a clanging noise above her. Looking up she noticed Donnie trying to keep the chandelier from swaying.

"Everything alright Don?"

"Yea, just knocked into the chandelier with my bo by accident."

Naomi watched him pull it out and nearly hit the chandelier again. "It wouldn't hurt to set it in a corner for now then, would it?"

"I suppose no..."

CRASH. Everyone turned to see Mikey amongst a pile of what used to be dishes. Naomi guessed that his holster must've caught and drug them off the table they were on.

"Oh, that's it! Weapons boys. Fork 'em over." April gathered all the holstered weapons into a box.

"But, but, what if the Foot attack? Or...the...girl scouts? Or..?

"You can survive without your weapons for one day." April walked over and made sure Raph put his in the box as well.

"Ya know what? It should go in the front." Naomi let out another snicker as Raph growled at Casey in frustration.

"At last." Naomi turned and saw April holding a picture of what she assumed to be the O'Neil family. "The O'Neil family portrait," She loves it when she's right. " Can assume its rightful place once again."

Naomi walked over and stood next to April and gazed over the people in the portrait, eyes landing on a man in a broad brimmed brown hat, matching brown vest, fingerless gloves, and a dusty orange short sleeved button up shirt. He had the classic adventurer's look about him.

"Hey April?"

"Hmm?"

Who's that?" She pointed to the man.

"Him? That's my Uncle Augie, August O'Neil." She let out a tired laugh as she hung the picture. "Uncle Augie was a real character, a head for figures and a heart for adventure. He used to disappear for months on end." Naomi moved out of the way again as Raph and Casey hauled the armor to the front of the store. " He'd travel the world, and we wouldn't hear a word from him until suddenly, he'd just decide to show up out of the blue. He'd always have a suitcase full of trinkets and a million stories from his travels. Then one day he just, disappeared for good."

Naomi was only half listening to April as she watched Raph's face wrestle with a fly, and lose.

"RRRagh! You wanna piece of me! You little garbage eaten maggot!" Wow, her grandpa always hated flies but, Raph sure did take it to a whole' nother level.

Raph chasing the fly out the door caused Casey to lose his balance, sending him and the armor into a dish cabinet, and braking both.

"I hate bugs." Naomi sighed and shook her head at the mess. Donnie, April and her immediately bending to pick up all the big pieces.

"And from the looks of it you also hate bone china teacups, porcelain figurines and depression ware."

"Depression ware? Can I see?" Donnie handed Naomi a large piece of pink glass.

"Ugh, You two, away from the breakables, garbage disposal, now!"

Naomi ignored the two's utters of yes ma'am as she examined the bottom of what used to be a plate and gasped.

"What is it? Can I see? Let me see." Mikey tried taking the glass from her but she moved it out of his reach and continued to stare at what was written on the bottom. She swore she was gonna cry.

"April, how'd you get this?" April stared at the glassware before answering.

"It's been in my family for three generations on my grandmother's side. Why?" Naomi stared at April in shock.

"W-what was your grandmother's maiden name?"

"Rose. She was one of..."

"...seven sisters." Naomi finished. She couldn't believe it! Then again, maybe she could, she never got to know that side of her family anyway.

"Wait, how did you know that?" April stared into Naomi's shocked filled eyes.

"My grandmother was a Rose, the youngest of seven sisters."

"But, wait." April shook her head at the crazy notion. "That would mean your..."

"Colleen Anita Rose. That's my grandma."

"Wow, no way." Mikey and Don were looking back and forth between April and Naomi now, trying to see the similarities. Now that they were looking, in this light Naomi's hair was straight up auburn with red highlights, and when her eyes were fully green they were only a shade lighter than April's. They're figures were alike as well, where as April was lean Naomi was curvier though.

"ScarOomph." Mikey was shushed by Don.

"That's insane!" April was about to ask her what her parent's names were when Raph came back in with a strange metal object.

"Hey April, you sure you wanna throw this out? It still looks good." Family issues currently forgotten April took the object from Raph and turned it over a few times.

"I don't believe it!" The turtles and Naomi gathered around April.

"What is it?"

April polished it with a rag before answering. "It's a puzzle cube that used to belong to my Uncle Augie. I can't imagine how it survived the fire."

As April continued to rub it Naomi noticed the ridge around the middle turning. "Is it suppose to d..." Before she could finish a bright light shone inside the shop, and she felt her body being sucked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16

Naomi's, April and the turtles' fall was suddenly, or rather unfortunately, stopped by a thorny bush. Naomi tried not to struggle as she could feel the large thorns scraping across different parts of her body.

"Where are we?" April's question caused her to look up suddenly at her surroundings. She really hoped she wasn't trippin', cause floating islands were something she only knew to exist on Mobius.

"Sure don' look like midtown." Raph spoke as he exited the bush.

"No kidding." Naomi wriggled a little, still trying to free herself, but only accomplished getting her clothes torn. Raph turned and noticed April and Naomi still in the bush, wanting to help his tenshi and make up for accidentally destroying a few items in April's shop. Raph found a few vines wrapped around both.

"Here, let me help ya out." He tugged on the vine like a rope pulling both out.

"No, really. We're fine Raph." Raph ignored Aprils comment in favor of yanking on the vine again, causing the thorns to rip through April's pants, and tear through Naomi's pants, shirt, as well as scrape her legs. Naomi released a yelp startling everyone. April looked between her and Naomi, frustration rising she growled at Raph before going to help Naomi with Don.

"You ok?" Don asked.

Naomi looked down at herself. The back of her oversized shirt was gone, her sweatpants were now shorty shorts, and there was a red scratch going across the front of her left thigh, and another on going down the inside of her right one.

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches." Naomi took the shredded ends of her shirt and tied them behind her back.

Unfortunately, her sleeves were torn off too, so her collar and the knot at the small of her back was the only thing keeping it on. April 'fixed' her outfit as well, opting to simply tear off the shredded remains of her cargo pants. Leaving them about as short as Naomi's. Raph watched while guilt sunk his gut. He really should stop trying to help, he was hurting not just April, but Naomi as well. He was lucky that the thorns didn't pierce her skin any deeper. He walked behind the two girls and his brothers, hands behind his back; Donatello surveying the area, Mikey right beside him just as curious with Naomi in betweenthem.

"Woah. Do you think some Utrom clown hit the wrong switch on the transmat?" Mikey said to Donnie, catching Naomi's attention.

"I suppose a transmat is a transportation device, but, what's an Utrom?"

"Just some peaceable aliens we met a while back, but to answer your question Mikey. No, this felt different. The transmat was a 'whoosh', this was more like a shift. If I had to guess, I'd say Uncle Auggie's puzzle cube acts as some kind of a dimensional gateway."Donnie moved his hands in demonstration to convey his thought to his younger sibling. Naomi processed all the information Donnie spouted while Mikey questioned Donnie.

"I got the heavy science of 'whoosh' and 'shift', but after that, ya lost me." Mikey rubbed his head, confused.

"Mikey." He turned toward Naomi. "You know how in some comics you have different versions? Like the difference between Amazing Spiderman, and Ultimate Spiderman worlds?"

"Yeah."

"We're not in OUR world any more." Donnie tried helping by expanding on what he previously said.

"Actually, the theory goes like this. We're all made up of atoms, and atoms are mostly made of empty space. So you could theoretically have parallel universes all occupying the same space, but vibrating at different frequencies. A slight shift of atoms, and presto! You're in a whole other dimension."

"I was going for the simple approach." Nay told Donnie, and he smiled at her.

"Okay, okay, you two enough. You're starting to make my head buzz." Naomi smiled, but dropped when she began to hear a faint buzzing as well.

"It's not just you Mikey, I hear it too."

"Me too. In fact, I think we all can hear it." Naomi agreed with April as they began searching for the source of the annoying sound.

"Great, more bugs." Raph growled as he lifted a large bat like stick from the ground. "Show yerself ya lousy lil' gnat!" Raph lifted the stick into the air, punctuating his sentence as he swung it a few times. Naomi glanced up and paled at the sight before her.

"Uh, Raph? I think you need a bigger stick. Look!" She pointed toward a large swarm of gargantuan, what looked like the bottom half of a wasp connected to the top half of a praying mantis, creatures headed straight for them. "Those things look downright evil." Naomi said more to herself than anything.

"Oh, crud." Raph knew that they were gonna have to run, and he hated that. Naomi watched as everyone around her found stones to through and sticks to defend themselves with, following the example she ran to a tree near their position and found an old fallen branch that resembled a club. This would do nicely, she didn't have very good aim when it came to throwing things, but she could at least protect herself with this. Running back to the group she arrived in time to hear April shout

"Raph! Look out!" She watched in horror as a mantasp grabbed hold of Raph and took off with him and Donnie as the purple clad turtle tried to grab his brother.

"RAPH! DONNIE!" Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of them being taken away by the wretched spawn of satan.

"Oh, sure. You can survive without your weapons for one day." Mikey raised the pitch of his voice to mimic April, making Naomi mad.

"Joking right now won't help your brothers! Now COME ON! After them!" She took off, panicked, eyes never leaving the three figures in the sky. Naomi had never run so fast in her life, but she was bound determined that if she caught that bug...Let's just say if anyone ever found it, it would be one piece at a time.

* * *

 

Donnie halfheartedly listened to Raph's irate ramblings, focusing instead on a way to get them down.

"Raph look! There's some kind of man made structure down there." Donnie pointed.

"When yer through sight seein', how bout helping me kick some bug butt!" Raph struggled in the mantasp's grip.

"Let's see. An insect's exoskeleton is usually thinnest at the joints!'

"And I should care because?"

Donnie ignored the sarcasm. "Just swing me up, you'll see."

* * *

Naomi ran like a woman possessed, her eyes never focused on her missing turtles. She barely registered April and Mikey a few feet behind her. She watched in horror as they free fell from who knew how high. A sudden burst of adrenaline hit her system along with worry, doing her best to find their landing spot.

She was startled terribly when donnie fell flat on his shell in front of them.

"Don! you alright bro!?" Mikey was worried for his brother after witnessing the nasty landing.

"Don't move!" Naomi told Don firmly. She kneeled beside him immediately giving him instructions to wiggle his toes, fingers, and rotate his ankles before allowing him to get up.

"Where's Raph?" April searched the surrounding area for the bug hating ninja while Mikey and Naomi helped Don to his feet.

"Up _here_!" They all looked up to see him hanging onto a low tree branch just above their heads. "Did I mention how much I HATE _bugs_?"

"Yes. Now come down here. I want to check to see if you have any injuries." Naomi called to Raph, the adrenaline dissipating from her system leaving her legs sore and jelly-like.

Raph let go off the branch and landed in a crouch at the base of the tree. Naomi made quick work of looking him over, turning his arms this way and that. All and all he only had a few scraps, his thick leathery skin providing good protection.

"Your a'ight." Naomi sighed, accent coming in thick. "Donnie you good?"

Donnie nodded, thankful his glasses stayed on, he didn't want to have to go looking for them. "I spotted some kind of treehouse down the river a ways. We should check it out, maybe someone can tell us more about where we are."

"Good idea. Which way is the river from here?"

Raph gestured behind them with his thumb. "Back that way."

Naomi nodded. "Alright then, even if nobody's home, at least it's shelter. Anybody apposed?"

They all shook their heads. Raph fell in behind everyone as Donnie and Naomi lead the way through the dense vegetation. "Just as long as there's no more flyin."

Naomi could tell it was late afternoon as she made a mental list of things they were going to need. Weapons for the guys and april were number one, thank goodness her pants pockets were still intact, she didn't want to lose her knife, it would probably be their saving grace.

Their group was loose as the walked, Mikey taking the opportunity to step on stray mushrooms or jump on sticks to break them. There journey toward the unknown tree structure was used as a way of making weapons. By the time they found the river April had a spear while held onto her club, each of the guys took turns with her knife carving their trademark weapons from choice pieces of fallen trees.

Naomi belted out an obnoxious belly laugh when one of the little round stones on the end of Mikey's homemade nunchaku's flew off and hit Raph square in the beak.

"You may wanna think of a different weapon choice there Mikey."

"Nah, hang on a sec, I'll fix it."

The rest of the trip was fairly smooth and they made it to the treehouse in what Naomi knew to be late afternoon. She wasn't very happy about the wind sailing they did at April's suggestion to save time. Let's just say that's an incident she will never speak of again.

"Alright _jungle girl_ , now what?" Naomi asked April as the guys gazed up at the mossy structure.

"Heelloooo, anybody home?" Mikey's voice echoed through the trees, the sound was eerie.

"I doubt it Mikey. It looks like no one has in a long time, besides those holes would have been repaired. The place may be unstable by the looks of it, careful goin up." Naomi grabbed the rope ladder, but was quickly pulled back by Raph.

"Where d'ya think you're goin?"

"Up, where else? Besides, I'm not the one afraid of bugs." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and continued upward, April and the other two turtles soon following after.

"Don't be scared bro, Jungle girl and Naomi will protect you." Mikey teased.

"I ain't scared of _nothin_. I just hate bugs." Raph wished he could reach Mikey's head from his position below him.

"You mean like that one crawling up your back right now?" Mikey shouted down to him.

"What!? Where?!" Naomi shook her head as she heard the two tease and bicker amongst themselves. She did laugh however at Mikey's protesting "HEY" when Raph finally caught him.

"Hey! You two down there! Quit it! You're gonna fling the rest of us off the ladder if yer not careful" The ladder swung lazily back and forth before stopping at the also ceased rough housing.

The next fifteen minutes were a blur, it felt like she had just come down off of her adrenaline high, and watching April go through what they now know as her Uncle Augie's other dimensional treehouse, when all of a sudden they were bombarded with mantasps.

"Come 'ere ugly!"

"Raph! NO! Don't make them angry, you'll make them fire their..." Donnie's warning went unheeded as the chair Raph threw took out a mantasp.

Naomi watched in horror as they took aim and fired their..."STINGERS!" Everyone ran in fear of being skewered.

Mikey hit the deck covering his head with his arms. "Nice one Raph. Raph? Raph!"

Naomi, fueled by fear ran to be by Raph's side, she ripped off the excess from her longer pant leg at the sight of his open wound. She wrapped it as tight as she could trying to get the bleeding to stop while stressing over a non responsive Raphael.

"Raphie!" Everyone was by Raph and her now, unsure of what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Donnie halfheartedly listened to Raph's irate ramblings, focusing instead on a way to get them down.

"Raph look! There's some kind of man made structure down there." Donnie pointed.

"When yer through sight seein', how bout helping me kick some bug butt!" Raph struggled in the mantasp's grip.

"Let's see. An insect's exoskeleton is usually thinnest at the joints!'

"And I should care because?"

Donnie ignored the sarcasm. "Just swing me up, you'll see."

\----------

Naomi ran like a woman possessed, her eyes never focused on her missing turtles. She barely registered April and Mikey a few feet behind her. She watched in horror as they free fell from who knew how high. A sudden burst of adrenaline hit her system along with worry, doing her best to find their landing spot.

She was startled terribly when donnie fell flat on his shell in front of them.

"Don! you alright bro!?" Mikey was worried for his brother after witnessing the nasty landing.

"Don't move!" Naomi told Don firmly. She kneeled beside him immediately giving him instructions to wiggle his toes, fingers, and rotate his ankles before allowing him to get up.

"Where's Raph?" April searched the surrounding area for the bug hating ninja while Mikey and Naomi helped Don to his feet.

"Up here!" They all looked up to see him hanging onto a low tree branch just above their heads. "Did I mention how much I HATE bugs?"

"Yes. Now come down here. I want to check to see if you have any injuries." Naomi called to Raph, the adrenaline dissipating from her system leaving her legs sore and jelly-like.

Raph let go off the branch and landed in a crouch at the base of the tree. Naomi made quick work of looking him over, turning his arms this way and that. All and all he only had a few scraps, his thick leathery skin providing good protection.

"Your a'ight." Naomi sighed, accent coming in thick. "Donnie you good?"

Donnie nodded, thankful his glasses stayed on, he didn't want to have to go looking for them. "I spotted some kind of treehouse down the river a ways. We should check it out, maybe someone can tell us more about where we are."

"Good idea. Which way is the river from here?"

Raph gestured behind them with his thumb. "Back that way."

Naomi nodded. "Alright then, even if nobody's home, at least it's shelter. Anybody apposed?"

They all shook their heads. Raph fell in behind everyone as Donnie and Naomi lead the way through the dense vegetation. "Just as long as there's no more flyin."

Naomi could tell it was late afternoon as she made a mental list of things they were going to need. Weapons for the guys and april were number one, thank goodness her pants pockets were still intact, she didn't want to lose her knife, it would probably be their saving grace.

Their group was loose as the walked, Mikey taking the opportunity to step on stray mushrooms or jump on sticks to break them. There journey toward the unknown tree structure was used as a way of making weapons. By the time they found the river April had a spear while held onto her club, each of the guys took turns with her knife carving their trademark weapons from choice pieces of fallen trees.

Naomi belted out an obnoxious belly laugh when one of the little round stones on the end of Mikey's homemade nunchaku's flew off and hit Raph square in the beak.

"You may wanna think of a different weapon choice there Mikey."

"Nah, hang on a sec, I'll fix it."

The rest of the trip was fairly smooth and they made it to the treehouse in what Naomi knew to be late afternoon. She wasn't very happy about the wind sailing they did at April's suggestion to save time. Let's just say that's an incident she will never speak of again.

"Alright jungle girl, now what?" Naomi asked April as the guys gazed up at the mossy structure.

"Heelloooo, anybody home?" Mikey's voice echoed through the trees, the sound was eerie.

"I doubt it Mikey. It looks like no one has in a long time, besides those holes would have been repaired. The place may be unstable by the looks of it, careful goin up." Naomi grabbed the rope ladder, but was quickly pulled back by Raph.

"Where d'ya think you're goin?"

"Up, where else? Besides, I'm not the one afraid of bugs." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and continued upward, April and the other two turtles soon following after.

"Don't be scared bro, Jungle girl and Naomi will protect you." Mikey teased.

"I ain't scared of nothin. I just hate bugs." Raph wished he could reach Mikey's head from his position below him.

"You mean like that one crawling up your back right now?" Mikey shouted down to him.

"What!? Where?!" Naomi shook her head as she heard the two tease and bicker amongst themselves. She did laugh however at Mikey's protesting "HEY" when Raph finally caught him.

"Hey! You two down there! Quit it! You're gonna fling the rest of us off the ladder if yer not careful" The ladder swung lazily back and forth before stopping at the also ceased rough housing.

The next fifteen minutes were a blur, it felt like she had just come down off of her adrenaline high, and watching April go through what they now know as her Uncle Augie's other dimensional treehouse, when all of a sudden they were bombarded with mantasps.

"Come 'ere ugly!"

"Raph! NO! Don't make them angry, you'll make them fire their..." Donnie's warning went unheeded as the chair Raph threw took out a mantasp.

Naomi watched in horror as they took aim and fired their..."STINGERS!" Everyone ran in fear of being skewered.

Mikey hit the deck covering his head with his arms. "Nice one Raph. Raph? Raph!"

Naomi, fueled by fear ran to be by Raph's side, she ripped off the excess from her longer pant leg at the sight of his open wound. She wrapped it as tight as she could trying to get the bleeding to stop while stressing over a non responsive Raphael.

"Raphie!" Everyone was by Raph and her now, unsure of what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

He calmed his breathing, keeping it even, and focusing on what kept him calm. His heart warmed at the sight of a golden smile, pink lips, rosy cheeks, blue-green eyes and brown locks. He smiled gently at the picture. He drifted into a deep trance, and into the astral plane. He sat quietly for a moment before he heard...

"I come to the garden alone, while the dew, is still on the roses. And the voice I hear, falling on my ear, the man of my heart discloses."

He loved coming here, away from the lessons that the Ancient One puts him through about courting and leadership, and the worst, how to please a woman. This was his haven away from embarrassing subjects and discussions, with just him and his vaksurik k'diwa. Everytime brought him a new song, and he loved each dearly.

"And he walks with me, and he talks with me, and tells me I am his own. And the joy we share, as we tarry there, none other, has ever, known.

He speaks and the sound of his voice, is so sweet, the birds hush their singing. And the melody, that he gave to me, within my heart is ringing.

And he walks with me, and he talks with me, and tells me I am his own. And the joy we share, as we tarry there, none other, has ever, known."

His thoughts were harshly interrupted when he noticed her breathing become shallow and quick. He ran to her quickly, worry clenching his gut as she pitched forward and curled in on herself. When he put a hand on her shoulder he caught a glimpse of something attacking her, fear that wasn't his tore through him causing him to lose his grip on her.

Leo jolted out of his trance and came face to face with the Ancient One.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I must go."

"Then you saw it too?" Leonardo nodded. "Then what are you standing around for?! Go! What did I teach you about keeping woman waiting!? Now go!"  
\------------  
Naomi stared hard at the mantasps in rage. Years, it had been, years, since she had gotten close to someone as she had with these turtles.

Naomi's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and strategies, quickly running to where a stinger was still embedded in the floorboards of the unstable tree house she yanked it out. Immediately one swooped over her, she ducked and stuck the stinger straight up causing the massive insect to go flying through the wall by the entrance of the abode.

The whole hut groaned and tilted, set off balance by the unfortunate events. Everyone one went sliding to one side, Mikey grabbed a hold of Naomi and held them both to the support beam.

"ABANDON TREE HOUSE!"

Naomi clung to him, scared, previous anger dissipating because of her feelings of helplessness. "My thoughts exactly. DONNIE, GRAB RAPH, WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Mikey grabbed April's hand and flung her towards the back exit. He picked Naomi up and ran alongside Donnie, who was barely able to handle Raph's impressive size.

Naomi closed her eyes and tucked her head under Mikey's chin in fear. It didn't look like they were going to make it. For heart stopping seconds the treehouse was no longer in the tree with them still inside it. Mikey and Don leapt from the falling tree casa, and barely touched down on the humongous branch were said house previously resided.

"You guys alright!?" April rushed over to them, trying to get Donnie to put Raph down.

"Uh, guys? We're not in the clear yet." Donnie said, right as another swarm started their second air raid.

Naomi glanced around nervously."We're better off on the forest floor. The flora should be thick enough down there that they won't be able to reach us."

April ducked at the on coming swarm. "How are we suppose to get down!?"

Mikey reached over the side of the limb and pulled up a few vines attached to the tree. "We could use these."

Naomi looked at the rope like plants trepidatiously. "Not saying that isn't a good idea, but we'll rip chunks of flesh out of our hands if we slide down those, and not to mention would be to slow if we repelled down, it especially wouldn't work if..."

Mikey and Don would of found her rambling amusing and adorable had she not been doing it out of nervousness and fear. Donnie interrupted her.

"I'll repel with Raph then. Mikey, can you handle Nay and April?"

"On a normal day? Probably not, but I'll give it a try." He quickly grabbed both females.

"Well, thank you for your hones." Naomi choked on the last syllable of her sarcastic comment when Mikkey suddenly dropped, both women clinging to Mikey while Mikey held onto the vine.

Landing at the bottom April scrambled from Mikey's arms and took off toward the thicker parts of the jungle. Mikey still hanging onto Naomi right behind her with Donnie and Raph taking up the rear.

It took awhile, but Donnie deemed it safe, nothing was following them. Mikey was reluctant to let her go, but did so gently. He sat her on a large above ground tree root, watching as she caught her breath.

Naomi felt her breathing calm and her almost panic attack dissipate as she held her arms over her head. She looked up to see Mikey still staring at her.

"You ok koneko?"

"You really know how to show a girl a good time. Stuff like this happen often?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. She probably shouldn't of been rude, her mamma would'a popped her in the mouth with the back o' her hand for sayin that. But Mikey just smiled.

"Too much for comfort." Donnie huffed between breathes.

Naomi forgo both turtles in favor of the injured one. With a thankful prayer that she had enough led in her britches, she turned Raph over to lie on his shell. She looked him over more thoroughly this time, noting a few other cuts she'd need to clean.

"Donnie?"

"Hmm."

"We're still close to the river right?"

Donnie looked at her curiously. "Of course, why?"

"We're gonna need a fire and something to clean Raph's injuries with. I was thinkin that we could salvage some stuff from the fallen treehouse at dusk. It'll start to get cold then and wherever those, things, are nesting is where they'll retreat to to stay warm. If we can find a pot, we can boil some water clean and use any extra cloth for his wounds. Their might also be something we might need in the wreckage." Donnie nodded glad that she was thinking straight instead of rambling almost breathlessly like earlier.

"Ill go with Mikey then, and Donnie can stay with you two..."

"What? No, I'll stay here with Nay, and you two can go to salvage."

Naomi spoke up before a fight could brake out. "Donnie, go with April. You two should be able to find things that we can put to use. Mikky'll stay with me and help build a fire and something to block the wind so we don't lose it or get chilled."

Naomi tried to ignore the looks they gave her. "What? I'm not askin ya to stand on yer heads and spit wooden nickels. Now come on, it's already evenin and incase you didn't know turtles hibernate. I don't want B.A here to fall asleep on us and not wake up. Go." She shooed them off on their jobs.

Nighttime found them reading April's Uncle's diary she recovered at the wreck site. The information garnered left each with a sense of dread at the necessary action they were going to have to take.

Naomi tended to Raph, never leaving his side. He started mumbling incoherently after she wiped him down with warm water, the venom finally leaving his system. Naomi dropped the pan and cloth containing the warm water when Raph suddenly came out of his paralysis and pinned her underneath him, snarling.

"Bugs. Must. PAY!" All three occupants around the fire jumped at his sudden exclamation.

"Well, Raph's back to his old self. You might wanna get off Nay though bro."

"Huh?" Raph looked underneath him and saw Naomi, she gave him a small wave.

"Mind lettin me up Baracus?" Naomi was surprised with how fast and gentle Raph was when he jumped her, if she didn't know any better she'd say he was protecting her instinctively. Though she did know better, she didn't say anything on account of the blushing turtle mumbling apologies.

" 's a'ight. I ain't or nothin, jus tired. Glad your okay tho."

Raph rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and sat away from everyone around the fire, but still close enough to get warm. He listened intently when they told him how they were going to get back.

"I hate this." Naomi sat down next to him.

"I know you do. But you don't have ta like it, ya just have ta help." Naomi lightly elbowed him before settling beside the fire on a laid out piece of fabric. He watched silently for awhile as his brothers and April did as well before picking up one set aside for him and rolled it out. It was warm from being close to the fire, but was quickly losing heat, and he couldn't generate. Shit

He would've gotten close to the fire but his brothers, April and Nay were surrounding it, there was no room and he wasn't about to steal a spot.

He shivered for what felt like hours when a warm hand touched his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Naomi, he could smell her sweet scent beside him before she made contact.

"I can hear your teeth chattering." She spoke in a whisper.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"Well I'm glad you did." She quickly threw her blanket, unfolded, over top of him.

"Not that I don't appreciate this princess, but that ain't gonna help."

"I know." She lifted the blanket and laid down beside him. "But this will."

"Wait, no..."

"I was getting chilled anyway. Just, do what you did when you woke up early and block the wind for me, and I'll be your personal heater. What d'ya say? Come on." He fought internally over the consequences his actions may make, but the desire to accept her request was too strong.

He scooted her over gently, laying her down on his blanket and covering them both with hers and her with his body. He fought back the urge to churr as he felt her settle under him.

Naomi sighed, instantly relaxing thanks to Raph's scent. The only place more comfortable than her current one was home. Sleep came easier than it had in a long time.

"Night Raph."She kissed his cheek.

"Night Nay." He waited patiently for her breathing to even out before brushing his lips across her forehead. "Tenshinoyume su~etto."


	19. Chapter 19

Naomi tried to ignore the harsh hushed conversation between the three turtles behind her. She lengthened her stride to keep up with April, her breathing slightly quicker do to her asthma and the early hour.

"So'" April started. " you and me are related."

Naomi quirked a brow at her tone and phrasing. "Yeah, I guess we are."

The conversation between the brothers suddenly raised in volume for a few seconds before dropping again.

"Colleen's daughter..."

"Granddaughter actually. Which rose daughter was your grandma?" Their small chat was interrupted abruptly when Naomi's eyes landed on the temple, and to a greater extent, the nest. Naomi breathed a 'woah'.

"Doomsday and Armageddon had a baby, and it is UGLY."

* * *

Leonardo was making good time. He caught a train outside of Japan and was currently meditating to pass the time. He focused on relaxing before slipping back into his personal place, he was startled though upon entry. With wide eyes he took in the new surroundings of barren trees and singed grass, and felt as if he took the constant warm spring setting he was used to for granted.

Leo felt a chill in the air as if his k'diwa wasn't there. He started searching for a sign of a lilting melody, a flash of color among the desolate landscape, and the missed presence of his ashayama. But there was none, his place of solace and comfort was barren of what made it so enjoyable. The longer he stayed the more chilling and eerie it became. He was about to retreat when he heard a haunting voice echo through the desolate region.

_"It's not for the parting that my sister pains, it's not for the grief of my mother._

_Tis all for the loss of my bonny bonny lad, that my heart is breaking forever._

_Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley._

_Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, but my love was fairer than any."_

* * *

 

Naomi was glad that the sewers didn't make her smell worse, if anything they smelled better than she did. Of course spreading river muck all over themselves seemed like SUCH a good idea at the time. She was just glad she had first dibs on the shower when they got back. Finishing up with her hair and putting on her pj's, Naomi made her way downstairs where Mikey was still trying to dry himself off completely.

"Here, let me help." She grabbed the towel from him and dried the bottom half of his shell for him.

Mikey sighed. "Thanks Nay."


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a week since the whole other dimension fiasco, and Naomi was starting to feel really comfortable with the guys.

"General Genocide's menevolent, mechanical armadas are no match for, The JUSTICE FORCE!"

Well, mostly. They still had their moments, but nothing was perfect. She stopped trying to read the book April picked up for her at the library, and instead found herself easily entertained with Mikey's comic commentary.

"I'll make fast work of these tin cans, or my name's not Zippy Lad!" When Mikey heard Naomi giggle lightly at his impression, he knew his plan was working.

"You rusted ruffians should know better than to tangle with Jo-elastic and metal head!" He raised his voice an octave to try and impersonate Battling Bernice.

"It feels so strange to be back with the team after being gone so long, I just don't know if I can do this. Stainless Steve still keeps me at a distance, he only ever sees me as Battling Bernice, but we could be so much more."

Naomi flat out laughed, hearing him voice act out all the parts was just too funny. Mikey was just happy to hear her laugh. As soon as she had gotten comfortable with them it was as if she went mute, she seemed to like the silence and not feeling like she had to talk. But to him and his brothers, it felt...wrong somehow to be that quiet. Mikey had made it his personal mission to get her to laugh at least more than once a day since then, especially when he found out that she had a different laugh for different things. Sometimes she snorted, others giggles, her barks of laughter were harsh but her belly laugh was endearing.

"And even though Dr. Dome still has feelings for me, he'd never forgive me if he knew my secret. STEVE! DOME! LOOK OUT!" Mikey faux screamed. "Bernice!NOOOOOOO!" Mikey smiled at her small snort before going back to reading. "To be continued!"

Naomi's smile faltered when she heard that. "Don't you you have the next issue?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, this was supposed to be the last one made. It can't be to be continued." MIkey jumped off the couch and ran to his stack of comic books on the coffee table. " I just gotta know if Battling Bernice survived! And does she end up with Stainless Steve? Or Dr. Dome!?"

Mikey threw comic book after comic book over his shoulder. One landing on Master Splinter caused the old rat to let out a groan of irritation.

"Michelangelo." He dodged another one before catching the next. "A ninja's greatest strength is patience, and you are quickly trying mine."

Naomi bit her tongue to keep from retorting. Honestly, she was beginning to wonder what wasn't the ninja's greatest weapon.

"You don't understand Sensei! I'm gonna have to call every comic shop in town to find that next issue."

"I am trying to meditate to quiet my mind and calm my spirit."

Naomi went back to her book, her eyes straying up to watch Mikey every now and then. Something about him was...

_...attractive, lovable adorable, total BF material._

She sassed herself mentally. These thoughts had been bugging her the last few days, and not just about Mikey. Two days ago she walked into the dojo to find Raph lifting weights. The sight stopped her dead in her tracks, the breadth of his chest and the size of his emerald skin, bulging and rippling with the expanse of muscle was hawt. With those thoughts she quickly backed out of the room and to the "spare" room she was staying in.

Then yesterday she went to Donnie's lab to bring him coffee and lunch when she saw him working over a problem. He must've been working on it late, because when she looked over his algebra on the board to see if she could read it, she saw that he was missing an end parenthesis causing the rest of the problem to be open and "incoherent as a mathematical sentence" as her dad would say. She went over the problem three times before she found were the little symbol was suppose to go.

"There, now that makes more sense." Donnie looked up and scanned over the problem again. When he saw what she added he would've face palmed if he wasn't so excited over the fact that he could move on to something else now.

"You are, AMAZING!" He picked Naomi up and spun her once in a tight hug before setting her down on her feet and excitedly going over all his notes again.

Naomi left him to his work as she now had butterflies to deal with. She almost got rid of them when they came back full force when Mikey smiled warmly at her. That evening after supper she retired to her room early to mull over the situation. She did as she normally did and removed herself emotionally from the equation before psychoanalyzing it. Her results were, not unpredictable nor surprising, but cumbersome in the fact that she had a crush on three different, male, anthropomorphic, turtles who also happened to be brothers that she was currently staying with.

She. **was** . _screwed_.

Scenarios ran through her head, what if they weren't attracted to humans? What if any of them just don't like me? What if I cause a rift in the family? Are these feelings permanent or not?

Naomi decided the best option was to not express interest, she didn't want the Diggles incident to happen all over again, though she could already tell these guys were nothing like him.

Naomi lifted her head at the sounds of an engine entering the main room, drowning out Mikey's phone conversation and interrupting Splinter's meditation. She watched as Donnie took his helmet off and dismounted his custom bike. Naomi cocked a brow at the sexy display, what can she say? She likes bikes.

"You like it Sensei? With the off time I got from finally quitting my old job I was able to make shell-cycles for all of us. I even made a black one for you Nay."

"Awesome." Naomi leapt off the couch, book forgotten as she inspected the shell-cycle. She was admiring the bike for only a minute when a loud whistle pierced the air. She thanked Splinter for his timing, cause she was seriously tempted to ask Donnie if they could take a ride together.

"My sons, for the next hour you while all practice your ninja silence!"

"Isn't that just another version of let's see who can stay quiet the longest?" Naomi sighed to herself, though Donnie snorted a little as if he heard her.

"Understood?" She watched them all nod their heads, including Raph who up until now and been heavily training on his bag. All was quiet for all of one minute before Casey walked through the door carrying an old boom box with the volume on blasting.

The song was obscene and too noisy for Naomi. Covering her ears she made a pouty face and turned to Raph. "Can you make him turn it down?" He barely heard her over the noise, but one look at her pained and adorably pouting face and Casey was holding a boom box full of shuriken.

"Yo Raph! Why ya gotta kill my groove man?" He tossed away the broken stereo before taking notice of Donatello's bike. "Dude, sweet ride. We should totally road trip."

"That is an excellent idea." Everyone turned toward Master Splinter surprised.

Raph raised both eye ridges. "Really?"

"I think it would be good for all of us if you got out of the city for a bit." They looked at each other till Mikey broke the silence, oblivious to the recent conversation.

"I can't believe it! No one in this city has a copy of Justice Force issue#137."

"You should try my guy Steve's Comics. If the book exists, he'll have it." Casey insured Mikey. "Course he's all the way up in North Hampton..."

"I don't know Case, that's kinda far, and we won't be back before sun down round trip."

Donnie nodded, agreeing with Mikey. "He's right, and I'm not sure a road trip is a good idea right now."

"Neither do I, I mean, we can stay home and be quiet if ya need to Masta' Splinter." Splinter looked at his sons, suspicion in his eyes.

"Why don't you guys just go out, it's not like the world's gonna end if you do. Besides, from what I've seen you don't get out much anyway." Naomi threw her two cents into the conversation. She watched, curious as the three turtles huddled for a private conversation. She looked at Casey, but he just shrugged his shoulders. They broke apart, apparently in agreement to something.

"Alright we'll go, but just for a day or two."

* * *

Naomi waved goodbye as the turtles and Casey set out on their guys trip. She hoped that with them gone she might be able to clear her head a little, so she could listen to her heart a more.


End file.
